Phoenix Pride
by keeperoliver
Summary: This is the continuation of One Is The Loneliest Number. Rowling is still the boss, and gets all the credit.
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix Dozen Keeperoliver Chapter 1

The newest members to the pride have been doing splendidly. Luna kept the group loose with her ever present joy. Dobby kept them going with his exuberance. The summer was going by fast, and their need to train became even greater due to the Death Eater attacks becoming more frequent.

Fred had made it clear to Angelina that there was no future between them, and she agreed to this. She had felt him slip away, and knew it was because of someone else. Besides, some one else started showing interest in her, so it wasn't too bad. Lee had always had a crush on her.

Dobby had made contact with the free elves out side of Hogwarts and all had accepted the offer to join the Phoenix Pride. They were told when they would join the group to train.

Sirius, Remus and Filius took pride in the results the group was making. Even Albus was of a mind that he was looking at possibly the strongest group to take a stand against the dark forces. Just this core group was unbelievable strong. He felt it was time to bring in the elves, to get them trained.

Dobby used his magic to bring them to the castle and get them started. The castle was being used because of the facilities, and because it was the only place protected from unwanted guests.

Soon the Quidditch stadium was filled with the elves that volunteered. Their training began and they soon found the meaning of what it meant to be a part of some thing. Though the training was hard, the friendship of the students with the elves was enough to keep them all going.

The three mile run in the morning soon became a five mile run. The dueling matches became more aggressive. There were a few injuries, but, their training in the art of healing paid off. The elves were becoming tenacious and fierce. They fought in numbers against the adults and students. It was the only way to get them trained in time. They were told to not hold back, and they didn't. This is where the injuries occurred, both to the students/adults, and the elves.

Dobby asked Sirius one day, "Master Black sir, Why is Kreacher not here?"

This brought a look of shock to his face, "How did you know of Kreacher, Dobby."

"He was a visitor to Malfoy Manor quite a few times sir. Mistress Bellatrix called for him often."

"So that was why I couldn't find him all those times. Do you know what she wanted him for Dobby?"

"Mostly to due errands for her, before she was captured. After that we never saw him again. I thyinks sir, it was for him to visit Gringotts to place something of value in her vault. She also asked a lot of questions of Kreacher, wanting to know what you were up to. Kreacher wouldn't tell her this. She hurt Kreacher a few times, but stopped when he still refused to answer her questions."

"So Kreacher never told her about Harry?"

"Oh no sir, Kreacher was very loyal to you sir. Funny thing though, Kreacher mumbled quite a bit. Never knew what he said. He is a funny elf sir, with his mumbling. He never looks happy."

"I know Dobby, he has been that way since the disappearance of my brother Regulas. He and Reg shared sort of like a bond I think. A family bond. But why all this talk about Kreacher?"

"Sir I think Kreacher would make a good member of the group. He is strong with elf magic, and you may find it hard to believe, but has more energy than he lets on."

"Well, let's see what he says. KREACHER TO ME, PLEASE."

With a resounding POP, Kreacher joined his master on the grounds. "Master calls. (most ungrateful one)."

"There is no need for the name calling Kreacher. I just want to ask you a question."

"What is it wish to ask Kreacher, Master."

"Would you like to join this group in training? Dobby has told me that he thinks you could be a valuable member."

"What does Dobby Know about Kreacher? He has seen me a few times is all. He knows not what Kreacher is like. What is the group training for?"

Sirius was glad to see Kreacher remained calm during his talk. He thought he would go off on Dobby like he had on me. "Kreacher, there is an evil that is destroying property, and killing witches and wizards. We are training to stop them."

"Why does Kreacher care what witches and wizards do to each other?"

"Because this evil does not like elves, or any half humans. They will do what they like to them, even using them for their own cause, then dispose of them."

"Kreacher has seen the dark, and it is not so bad. They leave Kreacher alone."

"So Mistress Bellatrix never hurt you then?"

"Only when Kreacher would not do as she asked. No other time."

"Yes Kreacher, I know, and I appreciate you refusing to tell her about what I was doing, and never telling her about Harry."

"Mistress never asked about young Harry. I could not betray my family. I only did what a good house elf should do."

"Bellatrix is a Black?"

"Not of my family of Blacks. You are my only member left. Kreacher would not betray his family to anyone. Kreacher is loyal."

Kreacher almost fainted when Sirius knelt down to speak to him. "Kreacher is a very loyal elf. I know that and would be honored if he were to join us here and train. What do you say Kreacher?"

"Does Master Sirius really mean this? You would be honored for me to be here?"

"We all do Kreacher." Harry said as he walked up to the two. "I heard what Sirius said, and couldn't agree more. I have seen you in action when you thought no one was there watching you. I think we would really improve our self if you were to join."

"Thank you Master Harry. I know you do not make false statements, like others around here."

"Hey, no need to be bitter. I only said those things to hide my guilt."

"Of course Master. Master Harry, I would like to join this group, but Kreacher is old. He does not know what he could do against any of you. Yous would be taking advantage of a poor old elf ."

Harry had to laugh at this. "Kreacher would be the one who is making false statement now. I know you better than that. How about giving us a show?"

"As you wish Master Harry. Who do I have to challenge?"

Harry drew a smile on his face, "Sirius how about it? Care to challenge Poor Old Kreacher?"

Sirius gulped, "Why me?"

"He is your house elf."

"So."

"What better way to show you care than to protect him from harm and to help him out by training him the right way. Like he said, he is old and weak."

"Ya, and my mother was a quidditch star. Fine, Kreacher let's do this."

Sirius stood up and faced his elf. He bowed to Kreacher, and Kreacher bowed back. The then both took a stance for the duel.

Sirius was hard pressed right from the start. He never saw Kreacher move so fast. He was never in one place long enough for Sirius to get a shot at him, while firing curses at Sirius making him defend himself. Finally, Kreacher caught Sirius with a jelly leg curse followed by a body bind curse. Sirius was completely at Kreacher's mercy.

The round of applause for Kreacher shocked the elf. It was something he did not expect. He felt proud of this, and knew he would be well liked after joining the group.

He was not mistaken. He was better than anyone could have asked for. He was soon training the other elves along with Dobby.

PP-}

During the middle of a training session, they were paid a visit from the Headmaster. He asked Filius if the group was ready for their first mission yet.

This caught every ones attention. They all listened in as Filius told Albus of how proud he, Sirius and Remus were of the group, and he felt they were more than ready for a mission.

"Well then, if you accept, a number of Death Eaters has been spotted in the Forest of Dean. There are aboput ten of them led by the Carrows. They have been doing some damage to the surrounding villages, and have caused a few deaths. Their exact location is unknown, and the Forest of Dean is quite extensive. I think six teams should be used. Two members and thirty elves for each team. I will leave the members up to you. I hope you find them Filius, and take care."

Once Albus was gone, Filius, Remus, and Sirius sat and talked about who the teams should be. George and Luna were one. Harry and Ginny another. Ron and Hermione a third. Sirius and George, Remus and Dobby, and Filius and Neville. Kreacher was to go with Sirius as one of the elves. 33 Elves went with each team. Each team had a map with the area they were to use as a starting point marked on it. They were to signal the other teams should any team find something. Since the forest was so dense, and sound didn't travel well in the woods, Sirius and Remus provided each team with a mirror. They explained how to activate and use them. There were no words to be spoken. The image of the speaker would tell the receiver who and where they were. The elves would then take them to the sight for the information. The elves would be using silent travel for the mission. No popping.

Then they used the elf travel, and they all took their positions. They coordinated their actions and then took off to begin their search. They knew it was not something that would be done in a day.

It was three days, when George was pulled to attention by Luna. All the elves were signaled to stop. Luna whispered to George. "George, there is Wrackspurt activity off to the right. They are most commonly seen around anger and hate. I suspect that is where the Death Eaters are."

With out question, George had the group center their search on the area Luna pointed out. He had never been more pleased on any decision he ever made. Even though they didn't see anything clearly, there appeared to be a slight ripple in the vision of the small clearing ahead of them. George activated the mirror for Filius, and a few seconds later, all six groups had surrounded the campsite. The thing they had missed was the sentry hiding high in the trees. He had given the signal to his fellow DE's, and a fight ensued.

The DE's were not going to go easily. The first one taken out was the sentry by one of the elves. The rest of the elves joined the battle with their human friends. Many of the elves were hurt because they feared hurting the DE's. This changed when they saw their numbers dwindling. The witches and wizards were not as reluctant. Of the fifteen DE's that started out, their were five still standing.

Hermione became the first witch or wizard to be hurt, when she took a curse on her right hip. She was unable to continue to fight. She was left with ten elves to guard her while the rest continued on. Ron was also hurt because he became careless when Hermione was hurt. But he was able to continue to fight. He became more cautious after the injury to his left arm.

George was also injured while protecting Luna. A cut across his left side was bleeding profusely. Luna was able to stop the bleeding, and then went back to the fight. This time she was fighting to protect the one who had protected her. Two of the remaining DE's went down under her barrage. Soon it was over, and the DE's that were still alive were put in body binds. The rest were taken by the elves to the Quidditch in Hogwarts for identification purposes.

For the fifteen DE's captured or killed, The Pride had 70 injured elves and three injured wizards and witches. The elves would never fear to injur DE's in the future. Luckily their were no deaths to the pride, but the practice sessions were soon to become more intense. They could not afford such losses in the future. There was no more dueling each other after this. They felt that some were trying their best to not harm others.

Sirius managed to get about 12 training dummies from the auror corp for their training. They were repairable, and did not care if they hurt any one.

Albus was mostly pleased at the outcome. He did not like the fact that nearly half the pride had been injured. He had expressed his concern to the group, and noticed the change in training, and felt better after seeing the results. All 210 members were back in training now, and school was scheduled to start in another week. The scar that ran down the side of George's body would be with him forever, but being George, he just took it as something to show off to others as a war wound.

For the last week, the team was released from training so that they could prepare for the upcoming schoo year. The elves went back to the kitchen, the students went shopping for their school requirements. Remus got ready for his DADA position.

PP-}

While in Diagon Alley, Luna was approached by Draco Malfoy. He started to insult her with the Loony Lovegood title. George started to go to her aid, but was held back by Harry. "George, I am sure Luna can take care of herself". However, she never had to as Daphne Greengrass stepped in and told Draco to shove off, and leave Luna alone. Draco started on her, and was then stopped by Blaize.

"So what, You two are sticking up for the loon? Are you both insane. She is a nutter for Merlin's sake. Are you going to break our house up over a Claw?"

"That's right Draco, we are." Blaize said. "We are tired of being considered dark by the rest of the school because of the house we are in. Do you really believe in all this pure blood crap your father has been feeding you. I don't, and neither does Daphne and Tracy. I believe Pansy is beginning to change her point of view as well. Draco we are not our fathers and we do not follow in their footsteps. We have our own opinions and points of view. We are not blind followers of the DE's. We have a different outlook and do not see why we are any different than Hermione Granger, a muggle born, or Harry Potter, a half blood. We are all witches and wizards trying to get an education from the best school available to give it. I heard that we are going to be taught by a werewolf this year. Does that bother me. No, as long as he is a good teacher. He has to be better than what we have had to teach us these past two years. If you still wish to be a lap dog for your father, then stay with Crabbe and Goyle. But you will be by your self."

Draco turned and left after the long talk by Blaize. No one knew he was thinking it over what Blaize said. He never really felt good about the way he was supposed to raise his nose at the rest of the school. The way he treated those he was supposed to look down on and insult whenever he got the chance. Yes he would think over what Blaize said. Very hard.

Blaize turned back to Luna and apologized to her. "Luna, we are sorry for the way you were treated. We would never treat you like that. Please believe me. What I said was true about Daphne, Tracy and I. Others are starting to share our opinion as well. Such as Pansy. Will they come around, I don't know. I hope so."

Luna smiled at Blaize. "Thank you Blaize Zabini. I believe what you said. I hope we can talk again in the future, as well as Daphne and Tracy. Perhaps you could even join our group. What do you think Harry?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yes, Luna, We would like that. All houses should be in our group. Not all members, as there will still be those that follow the DE's, probably from all houses, but that is to be expected. However, for all houses to be in the group, they have to watch each others back. There will be those who do not take kindly to it. That especially goes to you and the girls Blaize. I don't know about Draco, but Crabbe and Goyle will certainly try and hurt you."

"We will Harry, and we will think about Luna and your offer. We will let you know after school starts. Good bye to you all." And Blaize left with Daphne.

George took Luna in his arms, "You were amazing young lady, do you know that. The way you stood up to Malfoy. The way you treated Blaize and Daphne. You truly are one of a kind."

"Do you really think there could be two of me George, like there are two of you?"

This stumped George. "You're not a twin are you? Of course if you are, that's all the better as then Fred could have her."

"What if it was a male twin?"

Fred blanched at that, "George, you answer that and I swear you will run from the dogs of hell when I am finished with you."

"Got it dear brother. My lips are sealed. Not a word will cross my lips. Silence is golden. You hear nothing but the sounds of silence."

7 people all shouted at the same time, "SHUT UP GEORGE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Phoenix Pride Keeperoliver Chapter 2

Albus sat at his desk smiling at the headlines written across the front page of the Prophet. He wished he could see the face of Cornelius Fudge this morning. It seems the Pride was able to do what he and his Aurors could not.

MINISTRY SHOWN UP BY UNKNOWN GROUP OF CITIZENS

It was late yesterday afternoon when the Auror office was paid an unexpected visit by 15 bound and weaponless Death Eaters. It appears this was the group that had been causing the death and destruction along the west coast towns.

The Ministry was at a loss of words about who was responsible for their capture. The Aurors had been out for two weeks looking for this group, but never found a clue as to their where about.

So, who were the heroes of the day? A vigilante group of citizens? Irate towns people who knew the area, and were tired of being the target for this group of Death Eaters? It is the belief of this reporter that it was neither of these. I believe there is a new team in town, and they are more adapt at finishing what they start out to do than our own Auror Corp.

When asked about his thoughts, Minister Fudge replied, (NO COMMENT). It seems the Minister is for once quiet. Kind of makes a person wonder what he is thinking. Perhaps he will try and learn who this group is, and try to force them to join forces with the Ministry and capture the rest of the Death Eaters. If it is, then good luck. If he couldn't catch the Death Eaters, then how could he hope to catch the ones who did capture them.

It is the thought of this reporter that it is time for the Ministry to consider the idea of replacing our Minister with one more fitting of the Post. Such as MoM head Amelia Bones. Or Head of the Auror Dept. Alastor Moody. Like I said it is just my thought, and not the thought of this publication or it's Manager. It is something that should be considered.

Finally, who ever is responsible for the captures of these criminals, I tip my hat to you. It gives our people a new found hope and freedom. It will not stop the raids by the Death Eaters, but hopefully it will curtail them. There is a new kid on the block, and I for one wish to see more of them.

Good luck on any future ventures you may have who ever you are.

Andrew Mayfair, Reporter.

Yes, Albus would certainly like to see the face of Cornelius at the moment he read this story. He also wished he could attend the meeting of the Wizengamut this morning. This article will certainly cause quite a stir. But school took priority over his wishes. After all, it is his school and some of it's students who are responsible for the headlines. Hopefully, the Phoenix Pride will continue to make these type of headlines in the future.

Filius, Sirius and Remus have trained these people well. Perhaps it was time for him to step in and help. It could be that he may learn a new trick or two.

The twinkle in his eyes brightened at the thought of him learning once again. By youths no less. If the Ministry knew who was behind the capture, they would disband the Auror Corp, and place the pride there in it's place. Amelia would be proud to see Susan and her friends become the heroes of the hour. If she only knew.

Unknown to Albus, Amelia Bones did know. She was the one to let the information leak to Filius. And she was more than proud of this group. If it was up to her, every one in the wizard world would know of them. Only this team could get an army of elves to fight along side them. And according to Susan, they were thinking of asking the Goblins to join their group. If that were to happen then heaven help the Death Eaters as they would never stand a chance. However, she didn't think they stood much chance, as the Goblins did not associate with the magical world of wizards and witches.

PP-}

Sirius and Remus were at that very moment talking to Ragnok about an alliance. They pointed out that if the Goblins were to remain on the sidelines watching to see which way the war would go, then they could be too late to do anything, and it may bite them in the butt.

Remus continued, "Sir, if you remain neutral, eventually the dark forces will attack your people trying to take control of the resources Gringotts will provide. They have Giants, Trolls and Werewolves on there side. Enough to do more than considerable damage to your nation. I am sure you can see this. Power is what they seek, and it all starts with money. We are not asking for you to totally commit to us, just that if you decide to join in the fighting, that it be with us that you join. Perhaps if you were to let one Goblin join in, to see how we train, Learn, and fight, he or she could pass on to you our progress. If it is satisfactory, then perhaps you would think about joining us. We hope that you would like what you see. Just one Goblin."

"You do know that the Goblins hate witches and wizards. They do not trust you, and would just as soon cut your throat as to talk to you. What you ask goes against our very nature. I do not think you could ever hope to persuade a Goblin to join you, and I could not ask such a thing of my people. If you can find one Goblin to join you, I will allow it. However, I only give you until this time tomorrow to find one."

"Deal, and thank you sir." Shouted Sirius as he jumped out of his seat and headed for the door before Ragnok changed his mind. Remus was right behind him. Ragnok laughed at the enthusiasm of the two. He really did hope they would find one of his people to go with them.

Of course as this was already planned, the two approached Griphook. "Griphook old buddy, are you still game for what we asked? Your boss already OK'd it." Sirius gleamed as he said this.

"Are you telling me that the Director agreed to this notion of yours? He is allowing a Goblin join of his own free will?"

"Yup! Like we said, you would be a member of the pride by the end of the day. You're just about seven hours early. Come on, let's go talk to the boss." Sirius was jumping around like a kid with a new toy.

When Remus and Sirius walked in with Griphook, Ragnok knew he had been taken. They had this planned all along. Of course he had always appreciated a good prank. "So, you had this planned all along, did you? Very well, Griphook, do you agree to the terms of the plan?"

"I do my lord."

"Very well, I will allow you to see how this group deals with these Death Eaters. You have six months them. I want weekly updates in person. If there are any major changes, I wish to know about them immediately. Now go, before I change my mind. OH, and Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, well played."

The two gleamed at the praise the Director gave them. They bowed to him as they left. Once outside, they gave them selves a high five for their work. Griphook watched as they patted them selves on the back. It was strange behavior that he would learn was not uncommon among the group.

PP-}

In the following weeks, Griphook looked on with amazement at what they did to prepare themselves. Their dedication to their work ethic was beyond expectations. The smallest of the group, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley were not the weakest members as would be expected. In all honesty, the weakest were the people training them. Sirius and Remus. They were training their newest members, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Daphne Greengrass, Blaize Zabini, Tracy Davis, Colin Creevy, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Anthony Goldstein, and Cho Chang.

Griphook was taken back, when Filius presented him with a wand. This had never happened before. He was the first Goblin to ever bear a wand. He was trained with it along with the other new recruits, and became quite proficient with it. It felt like a part of him. His magic never felt so focused. He became a valued member of the team.

When he was to report to Ragnok on his next visit, he was going to ask him a very big request.

Ragnok was surprised when Griphook showed him the wand. He was even further surprised when he was shown what Griphook was able to do. He was then dumbfounded when Griphook asked the Director to permanently assign him to the Pride. This was not expected. He actually thought that Griphook would be asking to be relieved from the duty. He granted Griphook his request, and saw for the first time a Goblin pleased to work with wizards and witches.

PP-}

It was not long after this that Griphook found himself a part of a mission. He would be joining Luna, Ginny, Fred and George and Remus. The six were to patrol Diagon Alley as there was a report that there would be a raid that evening. The six would notify the rest if it actually took place. They would then respond to their call. The six were asked not to take part in any fighting, unless it was absolutely necessary.

They then floo traveled to the Leaky Cauldron, and entered the Alley. It just so happened that at the same time, the Death Eaters also arrived. Luna used her mirror to call the rest into action. However, a confrontation was inevitable. There were five Death Eaters in the original numbers, and were soon joined by ten more. These were cut of by the elves that arrived there first.

Griphook and Luna fought back to back against the original DE's The rest had done the same The five DE's were not that smart. Griphook had his first taste of action, and was brilliant. His opponent was taken out very quickly, and Griphook turned to help his partner. It was not necessary as she had taken her opponent out even quicker than Griphook, and was watching him. He laughed at this. It was the same every where. Once again all 15 DE's were captured, and delivered to the Ministry in the same fashion. The same reporter was there, and the Minister was given the same treatment as the last time. This time, action was taken against the Minister for failing in his duties. Before the Wizengamot he was tried for failure to withhold the duties of his post, and was relieved from duty, along with his Deputy, Delores Umbridge. The interim Minister was proclaimed and Amelia Bones took over the reigns of the Minister of Magic. Alastor Moody was her Deputy. Kingsley Shacklebolt Took over the Auror Dept. and Rufus Scrimgeour the MoM.

When Cornelius threatened to get even with the Ministry, he and Umbridge were tried and found guilty of threatening a government official. They were sentenced to twenty years.

Both Amelia and Alastor knew of the Pride, and were glad they were on their side. Alastor was not pleased with the Auror Corp, and started a training ritual almost equal to the training that the Pride did. The Auror Corp dropped in numbers because of this. They were old men, and not quite fit enough to train like this. Young people were recruited, and the Auror group took on a new look under Kingsley. Their brightest hopefull was Nymphdora Tonks, a young witch with the powers of a Metamorph. She was asked to train with the Pride for a special reason. Sirus Black had asked for his cousin to join them. Alastor liked Sirius, and Kingsley respected Alastor.

When Nymphadora joined the group, she was at first embarrassed to be training with kids. She quickly learned these were not ordinary kids. For her first week she was so tired and sore from the training, she agreed to the rub down that Remus had offered. It became a nightly ritual with the two from then on. Sirius was thrilled that Remus and Tonks, as this is what she preferred to be called, got along so well.

Griphook continued his weekly updates to Ragnok, and Ragnok was beginning to think it was a good idea for him to join forces with the Pride.

PP-}

Ron and Hermione were becoming quite the pair. They were seen holding hands as they walked the halls of the school. They trained together, ate together and hugged when it was time for the two to retire to their dorms for bed.

This caused quite a ribbing from the twins, and Sirius. Ron could have cared less about it. He was surprised when Harry and Ginny supported him. He was expecting a ribbing from Ginny, but it never came. He was however told that if he was to see Her and Harry holding hands and hugging, he had to remember what she did. He agreed and that was the end of that.

George and Luna were found this way as well. He was taking quite a shine for the Claw. Fred was also taking a shine for Tracy Davis.

Harry and Ginny were not as bold as the rest. Not because of Ginny. Harry still had the lonely feeling he had when he first arrived to Hogwarts. Not as bad, but it was hard to break out the shell he had to put himself in. Ginny was trying her best to break that shell, and was slowly getting it done.

It helped when Filius would trick Harry into pairing up with her during training. It was also to get them to see how well they worked together.

Their training was becoming so intense that Albus had to make special provisions for them. Their schedule became much different then the rest of the school. Draco Malfoy saw this and reported it to his father. His father asked that he try to gather as much information as he could about how they trained. He would get nothing from Blaize, Daphne or Tracy. This group became an obsession with Draco. They were so close that no one would talk to others about what they did. He was told by Severus that they were a special group of talented students that were being trained for a competition with another school. Draco believed this because Severus and his dad were friends.

The thing that got him interested was hours they spent in their training. It was not normal for them to sit in class with the other students. What did they do for those hours on end.

He decided the only way he was going to find out was to try and get close with one of them. He would try to date one of the women of the group. He went over the girls there, and dropped Daphne and Tracy immediately. Being in the same house would be disasterous. Susan Bones is too high a risk to be caught with if he was found out what his intentions were. No it had to be one less noticeable. He would never dirty himself with a mudblood, so Granger was out. That left Luna Lovegood or Ginny Weasley. Both pure blood, and both good looking. He would flirt with both, to see who would take the bait.

All of a sudden, his father's task was looking better. They were both twice as good looking as Pansy. Pansy was OK, but a bit to clutchy. She was easy though. Maybe keep her on the side for a quick pick me up. Never hurts to be safe.

His first chance was that evening. He saw Luna coming from her dorm going to dinner. He quickly caught with her and started his line. "Hey Luna, how are you doing? You're looking quite ravishing this evening. Do you mind if I walk with you to Dinner?"

Luna never got a chance to answer as Draco was pushed up against the wall by a shield charm, then there was a wand shoved under his chin. "It's not polite to mess with another man's girlfriend, Malfoy. It could get you hurt, if you catch my drift. Now I am going to let you off this time, because you may not have know that Luna is off the market. Now in the future if you try this with her, or for any girl in our group, you will pay dearly. This is not a threat, Malfoy. Nor is it a promise. It is just a plain cold fact. If she is a memeb of the group, she is untouchable to you." George pushed his wand deeper into his skin, to prove his point.

"Who are you Weasley to tell me who I ca and can not talk to?"

"I could be your worse nightmare. Or I could be the one to tell the others what you're up to. Or I could just let you do what you want, and watch as you are torn limb from limb by who ever you piss off." The way he said it made Draco feel like it would happen just the way Weasley said it would. Draco was not normally a person to run from a challenge. He ran this time however, and dropped the idea of trying to become a friend to any of the group.

"George you didn't have to try and scare him like that?"

"I didn't try to scare him my love. I just told him the truth. You heard what I told him. Did I lie to him?"

"No, but you could have been kinder to him."

"Luna, was very calm with him. If he took it any other way, that was his problem. Now, come on, let's go get some thing to meat before Ron eats it all."

"He better save me some pudding. He didn't the last time I was late."

"Ya, I remember that. Took him a week to get those blue bells out of his hair. Bloody brilliant you are, love."

"Well no one messes with me and my pudding."

George looked at her with his puppy dog eyes, "No even me?"

"There are exceptions to every rule. But don't think of making a habit of it. There are exceptions to the exceptions."

"Of course my love, would never think of it. I know you and your pudding."


	3. Chapter 3

Phoenix Pride Keeperoliver Chapter 3

A/N: OK, I am ready for any thing you wish to hit me with for being late with this update. I just wish to explain that I should never have started this story while being visited by my brother. It was pointed out to me that I did a really bad job with One, when I had it look like Harry had met Luna for the first time in the final chapter, when he knew her from the train ride to Hogwarts. Then in three chapters, I had her with three different males, Neville, George and Fred. I had to re-write chapter 7 of one is the loneliest number. Then I had to do chapter one of Phoenix Pride over again, and pair her back to George. I am really sorry for the confusion. Then I found myself in a writer's block which has only happened to me once before, in Angel on Campus.

So, to sum it all up, I am going to try and shorten this story and end it soon, as well as Won't get Fooled Again. They are not any better than the Return and I am just making it worse by continuing them. I will find an ending for them though, I will not leave you stranded. Then I have to think about if I am going to continue to write. I think with the end of the movies, Harry Potter may become a passing fad for everyone, and will begin to lose readers. I have also lost some very good friends over the past few months. FriendofMolly (Diane), Stephanie, Duke, Corrina, and more. With out their support, I am lost. Mae has continued to be their for me, but now she is working and has less time for Harry Potter. Maybe it is time for me to move on as well.

I know this is a long author's note, but I had to let all of you know how I am feeling right now. My health is good but my heart is not in my writing, and it shows in the crap I am putting out. I know every one out their sees it, and I am embarrassed for you, as you expect more from me, and I am not giving it back to you.

Now with that being said, Let me try to continue this one and see if I can figure out how to end it soon with out it sounding rushed. I believe it is possible because of my setting up the Pride with the help of the elves and the goblins. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

PP-}

Albus watched as the Pride went through their training session. He was impressed at how precise they were with their maneuvers. Their coordination was timed perfectly, and they made each other much better as a team.

He felt they were ready to try another mission, and he thought he had one for them. Even though it was going to be a rough one, he felt that they were ready for it. It may even put an end to every thing, if they ended it correctly. It was Harry fourth year, and with what was coming up, quite possibly his last. Every ones last if things turned out wrong. It was time he told the group of his thoughts. He headed toward the training area, and stopped when he saw a hidden shadow watching the group. It was too far to tell who it was with his weakened eye sight. As he got closer, he made out the individual's hair. It was enough to tell him who it was. Draco Malfoy.

Albus was about ready to do something about it, when he was taken back by two figures that materialized behind the hidden Malfoy, and stunned him. Dobby and Griphook bound their captive and brought him to Sirius, Filius, and Remus. Albus joined them there and listened on to what was said.

Filius revived Draco and proceeded to question him, "Mr. Malfoy, we do not like being spied on as if we were your enemy. Could you please tell us why you were watching us while we were exercising? Does your father wish to know how many push-ups Hermione can do? Or how fast Miss Lovegood can run? Or is it how quick Harry can move when in a duel? Or is there another reason why you were watching us?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth Professor. No one would. Let me just say, after watching you train, I no longer believe the Dark Lord is the most powerful force in existence. I don't believe when nor if he returns, he stands much of a chance. I would like the chance to prove my self to you and the group."

"And how would you do that my young cousin?" Sirius asked as he stepped forward.

"By telling you what I know about what I know. It may not be much, but, it will give you a slight advantage, and maybe save my mother and I."

Hermione stepped forward after this, "Is your mother being threatened by anyone? Being Lucius' wife should protect her from the other Death Eaters?"

"Not if he is a part of the threats. Father is marked, and being so, he is at the mercy of the Dark Lord. Yes, the Dark Lord does have a form. It is that of a baby right now. He is planning something that will bring back his mature self. If he turns out looking like this infant, then he will be one ugly almost human being. His face looks like the face of a human snake, with no nose, and slits for eyes. He has no eyelids, or hair. Is there anything else you wish to know?"

Hermione backed off from the harsh words Draco threw out.

Luna however had different thoughts. "I have something I would like to ask. Are you here to try and join our group?"

The smirk on his face gave them the answer, but he voiced the answer anyway, "There is no way I could join your group. First there is the trust issue, both yours and mine. Second, I am far behind you all in training and would be a handicap. And finally, I don't think the history behind Potter and I would make for a good chemistry. I'm not evil, but I am certainly no saint either. The only thing I am here for, is protection for my mother and I. Purely selfish, plain and simple."

Albus took over from there, "Honesty will gain you much more Mr. Malfoy. I agree you becoming a member of this group would serve no purpose, but if you were to find out anything and let us know, we could provide this protection you seek. Be warned though, any false information you give would end this agreement with dire consequences."

"I understand Professor. Do you think we could discuss this somewhere more private? If I were seen here with you all, it would ruin everything. There are spies among the students and staff. They could report this meeting to my father and all would be for naught."

"As you wish, though there is little chance of you being seen here. The moment I saw you hiding, I put up charms that prevented that from happening. This was for our protection though, not yours. Since I didn't know your purpose, I didn't think it would be wise to let anyone know you were found."

The training for the day was ended there, and the group made their way to the showers and then to the room behind the staff's table in the great hall. It would be used for another reason in the near future.

Draco was not through with his story. "Professor Dumbledore, you haven't announced what is going to take place here yet, Why?"

Albus was amused by Draco's question, "AH yes, the tournament. Well it is not to take place for another month and a half. I was going to announce it later this month, but I suppose now is as good a time as ever. It seems that the Ministry has decided to try and bring a life back to the magical world by having another Tri-Wizard Tournament. Hogwarts and two other schools will be going against each other."

Harry then asked, "Professor, with the information that Malfoy passed us, and the timing of this event being what it is, I think we should strike first, and have our champion selected prior to the other schools arrival."

"I'm afraid that is not in our hands Harry, The Goblet of Fire does the selection."

"So there is no way to control who puts their name in the Goblet? No way to make sure a certain name is selected?"

Remus saw where Harry was going with this, "No, Harry. There is no way we would ever let you do this. It is too dangerous."

"Moony, I have to do this to protect anyone else from being injured. I have a feeling this is going to be controlled by Voldemort anyway, so why not take the surprise out of it. You know if it is controlled by him, it will be me they are after. Let Malfoy report this to his father as soon as the tournament has been announced. Perhaps we could do the same with the other schools, and have them pick their strongest students for the tournament."

"Why you?"

"You already know the answer to that Remus. My name was going to be selected anyway. We could be preparing for the competition before it is even announced, and possibly be saving someone by doing so. With this knowledge, we could even the odds , and perhaps even turn them to our favor."

"Malfoy, do you report to your father when you have any information to pass on?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. If I don't, and he finds out, then mother suffers."

"Then maybe we should...no wait! I have a better idea. Filius, do you think you could charm the area around the goblet so that no one could enter with out the presence of at least three tournament officials?"

"Of course. It is a simple spell, but can only be broken by it's castor."

Sirius spoke up again, "Draco, I think you best leave us now and get ready for dinner. We don't want you hearing what our plan is and letting it slip around the wrong person."

"Of course. I don't need to know the How's and the Why's. I will wait for your word to go ahead and leak the information to my father." and he left.

Once gone, Filius put up all sorts of charms to keep others out, and their words in.

"Albus, do you know what challenges are going to be used for the tournament?"

"That will be decided by the heads of each school and the tournament director. Do you have any suggestions Filius?"

"Oh yes, and it will fall exactly into the realm of the meaning of the tournament and it's dangerous situations. Since bravery is the meaning of the first challenge, I think Dragons need to be used. With the Weasley's having a handler in the family, why not use him as a store of information. Since the second one is based on loyalty, then perhaps a challenge that has to put something of value to the champion in jeopardy that he has to save, like a loved one. However, to ensure safety, we use Dopplegangers. That way there is no real threat to the victim. Finally, the final challenge is speed and knowledge, so a maze. It is here that I think any attempt on Harry will take place. It will have to be right at the end as this is the perfect set up for their move. Probably the cup itself being used as a portkey to some location where there will be a trap laid. If we could find this location prior to the event taking place, we could set our own trap and have our people in place when the time comes."

"I see many things that could go wrong with this plan of yours Filius. How could we convince the committee to go with this selection of challenges for one."

"Albus, you are the most persuasive person I know when it comes to tricking people to think in your direction. Just lead them there by narrowing the choices. If you can get another to come up with the idea, it would be all for the better."

"Alright, say this happens, then how will we decided who will be the victims for the second challenge?"

"The Tri-Wizard's Ball. Their partner for the ball will be the victim."

"You make this sound so easy Filius, but you know there are a number of things that could go wrong."

"You're right Albus. Do you have a better plan?"

"Unfortunately no. It doesn't mean I like your plan, but it is something we could work with. I will announce the tournament tonight at dinner."

"One more thing Albus, Harry's name has to be drawn out of the goblet prior to announcing his name. I don't think selecting him prior to the drawing is a good idea. That is what Sirius was leading up to I assume?"

"Exactly Filius. I don't wish to tip our hand before it starts. It has to look like they were the ones to make the choice for the champion of Hogwarts. However to make sure no other name gets into the goblet I will put a charm on it to change all the names change to Harry's as they enter. To make it look good, Harry has to act like he never entered his name in the goblet. Mr. Weasley, perhaps you should make it look like you are jealous of Harry for getting selected for the tournament. This will make it more realistic. Well, does anyone have any questions?"

Luna stuck her hand up in the air.

"Yes Luna."

"Who will be Harry's victim?"

"Ginny would be my prime choice for this, Why?"

"I think she may be too obvious Phil. I think maybe Padma or myself. One of us could be his date for the ball, only Ginny will be his date but under a polyjuice potion. That way she will get to dance with him. The other one will be polyjuiced to look like Ginny and date some one else. I think that by using Ginny, it could put her in real danger. I mean other than the challenge itself. If Harry were to show up with someone else, then maybe another one of Harry's friends might be the victim, like Ron, or Neville. Yes that's it, Neville could take Ginny to the ball, and then he could be used as the victim as a way for whoever is behind the scenes to think he is doing Harry a favor and providing him a chance to get even with him for dating Ginny."

Ron sat there so confused he was getting dizzy trying to figure out what was being said. "Now let me get this straight. Harry will be dating Ginny, only she will be Padma. And Neville will be dating Padma, but she will look like Ginny. I will be dating Hermione, and she will look like Hermione."

"NO."

"Both Hermione and Ron shot Luna an evil look. "What do you mean no. Why not?"

"You have to take Parvatti, or at least some one looking like Parvatti. No it has to be Parvatti herself. If it was Hermione looking like Parvatti, you would still enjoy it. You have to be angry at her Ron because she dated someone else. I don't know who it will be."

Remus broke into the talk, "Why all this deception Luna?"

"Because Moony, it has to look like Gryffindor house is falling apart. Draco can pass on to his father that the members of Gryffindor are at each other's throats. If he doesn't know the truth, he will be excited when he tells his father about this. Lucius will pass on to Voldemort that we are weakening and easy to defeat."

Moony and Hermione both saw the brilliance of the plan. Ron was sullen that he wouldn't be taking Hermione to the Ball. He would do his part and make an arse of himself, but it didn't mean he would like it.

PP-}

After Albus made the announcement about the tournament, and the schools that would be involved, Draco made the trip to the owlry, and sent the message to his father that notice has been made. Since Potter's name wasn't mentioned, he did not say anything about him either. He figured there was a change in plan and would soon know what it was.

Lucius passed on the information to the Dark Lord, and was thanked and dismissed. Tom looked at Nagini and said, "Soon my pet, I will have my new body, and then we can look to once again be in control. Every thing is going as planned. Next we wait to see how we will bring it all together. It was a stroke of luck finding Barty Jr. He will do an excellent job as a replacement for Moody."

PP-}

It didn't quite work that way though. Barty was seen by Moody when he tried to assault him, and was taken into custody by the Order. Harry opened the chamber, and he was kept there for safe keeping. Minus his wand of course. Moody wore a dark art detection unit on his arm to warn him when Voldemort tried to contact Crouch. Hopefully it would not be too often.

With everything set up, all they could do was wait for the other two schools to get there and begin their plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoenix Pride Keeperoliver Chapter 4

Hermione had taken on the task of brewing the polyjuice potion, knowing it took so long to brew. She asked that they all leave her alone while she was with the potion as any distraction could ruin what she has already completed. However, when Kreacher asked if he could help her, as he had helped Master Regulus with his potions assignments while he was in school, she agreed.

It was the best choice she ever made. Kreacher had stopped her on more than one occasion from making a crucial mistake. He showed her shortcuts and better ways to prepare the ingredients. It was a difficult potion to brew, but with Kreacher's help it became easier than she expected.

While Hermione was busy with the potion, Ginny and Luna worked with Dobby to teach Padma Ginny's mannerism's so that she could be convincing in her role as Ginny. She also taught Ginny in her role as Padma. Padma took to the style of clothes Ginny wore easier than Ginny took to Padma's. To her, Padma's clothes were hot and stuffy. They were tight around her legs which made it harder for her to walk. Padma had to laugh at Ginny when she tried to walk in the Sari. She walked like a Japanese Geisha girl with her short steps. Ginny was use to the long strides she took.

Remus and Sirius were using their time to try and figure out where the rebirth of Voldemort would take place. It was during a visit to Albus that they learned the reason for him to return. Albus asked that they not let this information out, even to the Pride. He explained to them that he had used Horcruxes, and how they were made. He told them of his feelings that Voldemort had used items closely related to the founders for the most part. Items like the sword of Gryffindor, Slytherin's ring, Hufflepuff's cup, and Ravenclaw's Diadem. He also told them of the Diary, which was his own. Since it was already destroyed, and since Harry used the sword, it lowered the count. It was Sirius who told them of Locket he found in his home. He found Kreacher trying to destroy it one day. Albus asked to see it, and Sirius asked Kreacher to get it. He was soon back holding a purple bag that held the locket. Albus dumped the locket onto his desk and immediately saw that it was indeed another Horcrux. That would make five.

Albus thought on Harry with his connection he had to the powers Voldemort had. He considered that Harry may be a Horcrux, however, after testing Harry, he saw no signs of there being one there. Harry's scar was just a war wound that would never entirely heal.

If they were to end this, these last three items had to be found and destroyed. Albus pulled out the Fang Harry took from the Basilisk, and destroyed the locket. Fiendfire was the only other way, and it was too uncontrollable to use.

To help Sirius and Remus with the search, he showed them of the memories he had of Voldemort, or of Tom Riddle which was his actual name. After viewing the memories, they felt they may be able to deduce where the Horcruxes may be, or at least two of them. They felt that one of them was here in the school. A place that few students knew about, and few Professors. Albus told them of the loo on seventh floor he had used that just appeared when he thought he could use one handy. Remus wondered if it was actually a loo, or maybe it was something that would create what ever it was you needed.

The two friends went to the seventh floor and the location told to them by Albus. No matter what they thought of, nothing changed. For over a week this went on.

Sirius came upon it quite by accident. He was pacing in front of the spot thinking what would I need to hide something from being found by the rest of the school. I just need a place to hide something. After his third trip, a door appeared in front of the two.

Remus looked at Sirius, "OK, how did you do that?"

Sirius had a dumb look on his face. "Hell if I know. I was just thinking I need to find a place to hide something, and poof, there it was."

Remus chuckled at his friend. They opened the door to find a very large room filled with things that were no longer needed, or broken or just lost.

They split up to search, and soon Sirius was yelling for Remus to join him. Remus went running to his friend, to find him in front of a cabinet that was filled with items. Like a china cabinet, only it had more than just china in it. It had candle holders, hair pieces, rings, bracelets, necklaces and earrings. Remus looked at the china and the jewelry. He then took one of the hair pieces that was there. It looked like a crown. When he picked it up, it started to get warm. The longer he held it, the hotter it became, until he finally had to drop it. To the two of them, it was believed they found what they came looking for.

They returned to Albus' office with the crown, and He was surprised when they dumped the crown on his desk. They had used an old blouse to pick it up.

Albus confirmed that it was Ravenclaw's Diadem. He hated to destroy it, but it was necessary. He put the fang to use once again, and it did what it was supposed to.

Then using the memories once again, they felt the since Tom had used Hogwarts to hide one, then Maybe he used another place he cherished as a youth. They felt Gaunt's home.

Once again it was Sirius that found it's hiding place by accident when he stepped on a loose floor board. It was hidden in a box. Slytherin's ring. Once again it heated up when touched. It was Sirius this time who touched it. When he felt it get warm, he put it back down. Remus found a chain that could be used as a necklace, and threaded it through the ring, and put it around his neck, outside of his clothes but inside his robes. He did not want it flying around when they Aparated back to Hogwarts.

Albus let Remus destroy this item.

That left one more item, and they were sure it was Helga's cup. But the question was where. Everything seemed to be geared towards the founders, except the Diary. The locations all seemed to be places Tom visited. Hogwarts, Gaunt's home, Malfoy Manor, and a cave that Sirius' brother found. So, where else would he have gone that he deemed safe. Sirius came up with the answer. "Where is the safest place we know to keep valuables? Gringotts. Now we know that Tom didn't have a vault, so it must be a vault owned by one of the Death Eaters. Malfoy already had one of the Horcruxes, so I doubt if it was his. So it could be Parkinson's, Nott's, Crabbe's , Goyles or LeStrange's. They are all members of his inner circle. So if I were Tom, I would look for the hardest vault to get to. That leaves Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott out as they have higher level vaults. Since we crossed Malfoy off the list that leaves Parkinson or LeStrange."

Remus took it further, "Parkinson still has a fairly high floor. According to Bill Weasley, seventh floor. LeStrange has a much lower level. Second I believe. The first level protected by Dragons. Both the two lower levels are high security vaults. I think you are right, Sirius. Gringotts does seem to fit. Now how do we get in?"

Sirius had a big grin on his face. "Who is the best impersonator we know?"

Remus had a pissed off look on his face, "Don't even think it Pads. There is no way I would allow it. It's too dangerous."

"Moony, it's not up to you to decide."

"Yes it is. All we have to do is not ask. We will find a way to get in ourselves. We are Marauders are we not?"

"Yes we are, but that doesn't change the fact how hard it is to get into Gringott. Polyjuice potion only lasts an hour. Tonks can remain in her form for as long as necessary. What other choice do we have Moony?"

Albus interrupted at this point, "Remus, Sirius is right. There isd no other choice, and Tonks is a member of the Order, and an Auror. She is used to taking risks. There is also a way to insure it works. We set up a diversion where Bellatrix will be busy, so that she will not unexpectedly show up at the bank. This can be done with an attack on a Death Eater stronghold. Malfoy Manor. Yes, we can let young Draco hear a plan of an attack on the Manor, and he can report it to his father. This will bring in the Death Eaters for support. While they are protecting this, we can have Tonks enter Gringotts as Bellatrix, and hopefully find the cup in the LeStrange vault."

Remus hung his head, "I don't like it, but I will agree to it. However, I don't want her going alone."

"Who do you suggest go with her?" Sirius asked.

Remus brightened up, "Severus Snape."

"OH sure, send the bloody snake with my cousin. The greasy git would just as soon turn her over to Voldemort as to join her."

"Possibly, but I think Hermione has completed the polyjuice potion. All we need to do is use it to get her to Gringotts safely. I don't have to go down to the vault with her."

"What do you mean you? Why not me?" Sirius replied.

"Because my senses are more acute than yours. I can be alerted to danger from an outside source."

Sirius turned this over in his head. It made sense. Reluctantly he agreed to the plan.

PP-}

It was by luck that Hermione had made enough potion to allow Remus an hours worth to complete the plan. She wasn't told what the plan was, just that it was important. Albus retrieved the hair for the potion on the pretext of keeping it from getting in Severus' eye.

Tonks agreed to take the mission though she felt dirty going as her cousin the bitch. It would take long shower to get the feeling off of her, if it worked.

When the two arrived at the alley, they made their way to a deserted building, and waited for the attack to take place. They knew that Draco had overheard the plan, and wrote the letter to his father.

What they didn't know was that he wrote one to his mother as well, asking her to find something to get her away from the manor, and once gone not to think about going back. Draco was making his own plans. He would do as he told Potter he would, but he would protect his mother in every way he could. She would hide in the one place no one would look for her. 12 Grimmauld Place. Since Kreacher wasn't there, and Sirius was seldom there lately, it would be the perfect hiding place.

Tonks waited until the exact moment of the attack, and morphed into Bella, and Remus used the juice to change to Severus. They then walked to the Bank, and entered. People moved away from the two as they entered, not wanting to be hurt by the pair. Tonks demanded to be taken to her vault, and was escorted to the carts for transportation down. Remus walked out of the bank once she was gone, and went back to the building they left, to wait for Tonks.

A half hour later, she arrived with a sack in her hands and a grin on her face. There were also burn marks on her hands. Remus knew what these were from, and kicked himself for not warning her of what to expect. Still, it was a very successful mission.

The attack on Malfoy Manor had gone off smoothly as well. The fight lasted an hour, and there were only minor injuries to the side of the light. The manor was heavily damaged, and there were a few death Eaters that were trapped in the falling debris. This was no concern to the light side. They had done what was needed, and escaped virtually unharmed.

Once back to the castle, Albus had Tonks destroy the last horcrux. Everything was now set for the final confrontation.

PP-}

On October 24th, Beauxbaton and Durmstrang arrived for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. They would get settled in and learn there way around the castle before the drawing of the champions. Filius was able to charm the goblet to change all names that entered into the goblet by Hogwarts students to read Harry Potter.

With the different students walking around, taking in the sights, it became quite crowded in the halls of the castle. It was because of this that Hermione bumped into one of the Durmstrang students. All of her books fell to the floor, and the Durmstrang student bent down and helped her pick them up. She apologized for the incident, but he shook it off, "It vas my fault. I should haf been looking vhere I vas going, and not at the valls vith the paintings."

Hermione introduced her self to the student, and he to her, "It is nice to meet you Miss Granger, my name is Viktor Krum."

"It is nice to meet you also Mr. Krum."

"Call me Viktor please."

"Only if you call me Hermione."

"Hermioninie, such a pretty name."

"No, it's pronounced Hermione."

"Dat is vhat I said, Hermioninie."

"Yes, well excuse me Viktor, but I have to get to class."

"Perhaps ve meet again later?"

"OH, I am sure we will, Viktor. Have a nice day."

"You too, Hermioninie."

Hermione thought,'Honestly, is it so hard to say my name. Hermioninny, really.'

Fred and George were taken back by one of the Beauxbaton seventh years. They learned her name was Fleur. The loved how the name just rolled off their tongue, and made their lips form a kiss when ever they said it. They made every attempt to be near her when she was in the castle.

Ginny saw this and saved it for later when she needed something over them. They were acting like gits. She was astounded that Ron was acting the same way. Why the whole male population minus Harry and Ron were trying to gain her attention. Well maybe not the whole male population, but at least 60% of them were acting like fools as were her twin brothers.

On October 31st after dinner, the drawing was taking place. All of the students were sitting in their seats waiting for the three Heads to pull the names from the Goblet. There was no age restriction put on the drawing but a minimum grade was put into it. There had to be a minimum of ExceedsExpectations in all of their classes in order to enter your name.

Professor got the students attention by use of a Sonorus charm, "May I have everyone's attention please? Thank you. Now to start, we are about to enter into one of the most significant events to take place in our schools. This only happens every twenty five years, and it brings honor to all selected to participate. The winner will receive a 1000 Galleons prize. Each school will have one champion, and if selected, he or she must participate. This champion will not be given any help from the Professors, but can receive all the help they can from their fellow students. It is encouraged that the students do all they can to assist their school champion, and if possible the other champions as well. With that being said, each head will draw a name, starting with Madam Maxine from Beauxbaton. Madam, if you will."

"Thank you Albus. The first name drawn is Viktor Krum of Durmstrang."

A round of applause was given to Viktor for both being selected, and being the premier Seeker in the professional Quidditch League.

Durmstrang's head then took the place of the Madam. "The next name selected for tournament is Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbaton's."

The applause for Fleur was greater than Viktor's.

Finally Albus took the spot and reached into the goblet, "Finally, the Hogwarts champion is Harry Potter."

Harry's applause was about that of Viktor's. He thought, well, I guess we know who the fan favorite is.

With then names drawn, the next step was the first challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoenix Pride Keeperoliver Chapter 5

The following two weeks were busy for the champions. Harry got to know his two fellow champions and was quite taken with them both. He found Fleur to be charming and polite. Viktor was funny and a rogue. He flirted with the female students of both Hogwarts and Beauxbaton. He would run every morning with Harry, bujt found it hard to keep up with him. Viktor thought he was in excellent shape, but was embarrassed when he had to quit running with Harry because he couldn't breathe. Harry kept running for another 30 minutes. Then when Harry began his magical training with Hermione, Viktor asked if he could join. Harry looked to Hermione, and she just shrugged her shoulders.

Viktor watched as Harry and Hermione dueled like it was for real. As magnificent as Hermione was, Harry was just that much better.

Viktor then asked Hermione if he could try to duel her, and she agreed. They faced each other and waited for Harry to start the duel. Harry started the challenge, and ten seconds later, Viktor was on his Arse, and Hermione was holding his wand. He let out a loud bellowing laugh, and stood up and walked over to Hermione. He shook her hand and told her what a great job she did. Hermione accepted his praise and said thank you.

Fleur also joined the group for their morning ritual. Fleur thought it was just a little running and practice some light spell work. After the first day she was ready to quit. She didn't even show up for lunch. She went back to her carriage and collapsed from exhaustion. However, she was up the next morning and joined them once again.

As the two continued on with this, they became more enthusiastic about it. They could feel their bodies react to the conditioning and the magic. For the first time, Fleur felt more alive and in tune with her body. She felt more energetic. She felt she was finally knowing what being healthy really meant. The magic she was being taught her was new to her, and she relished in it. Her knowledge was expanding with her strength. She saw it in Viktor as well.

Viktor believed that what he considered training for his quidditch career was a joke. He never felt this invigorated after it. Now he felt more in tune with his body. He felt his magic grow. He would never go back to that pathetic way he trained. He learned to push himself further every day.

The Pride watched as the two new trainees began to show their own pride in their accomplishments. How they embraced the training and conditioning. How they became more confident with each passing day. Viktor was still never able to beat Hermione in a duel, but she found it harder to defeat him. Viktor also dueled others of the Pride, with the same results.

When he faced off against Luna, he wanted to let up against the young lady, but she would get insulted when he tried. "Why are you holding back Viktor? I can feel you are not trying your best. I can insure you that you will not hurt me if you do your best. Now, shall we try again?"

Viktor chuckled, and faced off against her once again. This time he would give it his all. It was still not good enough. Luna had him upside down and laughing his head off from the tickling charm she put on him. She didn't even take his wand from him and still he couldn't stop the insane tickling. For such a small lady, she was very powerful. He would never underestimate an opponent again. It was too humiliating.

PP-}

As the time for the first challenge got closer, Harry told the other two champions what it was they were to face. Between Hermione and Luna, they learned the weaknesses of the dragons and their strengths. They learned the history of each dragon. The mating rituals, seasons, and nesting habits. They learned their protective nature. Their fears.

When they asked the Pride how they knew what the first challenge was going to be, Harry told them he, by accident, came upon the holding area hidden in the forbidden forest, and heard the handlers talking about what was to go on. They believed him. Harry hated to lie to them, but he couldn't tell them how everything was arranged.

The training took on a new twist as they began to train for the tournament. Filius transformed huge boulders into Dragons for the champions to go against. Each day they would face a different Dragon, each presented their own unique abilities. Fleur was thrilled at this, as she wouldn't even have know where to start if she hadn't known what was going to take place.

There was no way Harry was going to let either of the two champions get hurt. He pushed them and himself beyond what they had been doing. He even added swimming in their exercise ritual for upper body strength. It was also to set them up for the second challenge he knew was coming.

Harry also saw how Viktor was taken with Hermione, and had to warn her of this. However it was now necessary as she saw it also. She told Harry of her idea. She told Ron of it, and he really did not like it at all. But he could not say anything, because he knew it had to be. Hermione was going to try and get Viktor to ask her to the Yule Ball, but, she would tell him that she would accept, if he would accept that she would only go as a friend, as she really liked someone else, but couldn't go to the ball with him. If he were to ask why, she would tell him that he had to take a friend of his family to the ball upon a special request from her family.

Fleur had an admirer as well. Fred was watching her as she trained, and couldn't believe how graceful and beautiful she was was. She moved like the wind, and her smile melted his heart every time he saw it. He made sure he saw it a lot. George saw this and made sure that his brother would not live it down. He ribbed him constantly. He even took to embarrassing him in front of Fleur. Of course he received some as well, as he was often seen watching Katie Bell. Fred would make sure that he was made fool of in front of her. George took this as a challenge and they made each other a bet that the other wouldn't be able to get the lady of their choice to get them to go to the ball with them.

As time wore on, and the first challenge was looming ever closer, the Pride began to back off from the Dragon training and just went back to their regular schedule. This was to get them to relax. This went on for the last week before the challenge.

PP-}

The morning of the challenge was a gloomy, dreary, overcast day that threatened to open up the flood gates at any time. It was cold and windy.

Breakfast was a quiet somber affair for the champions. They had to eat separate from the Pride. This was to keep them from getting last minute well wishers breaking their concentration. Neither of the three liked being away from their friends, but knew it was to be this way. They would be kept in the room until the students were sent to the stadium to wait for the challenge to begin.

At 1030 AM, the champions were led to the tent where they would prepare for the test. They were surprised when three people were let in to the tent to wish them luck. Hermione was there for Viktor, Fred was there for Fleur, and Padma was there for Harry. This was for show, as Harry would be taking Ginny to the Ball polyjuiced as her. When the three were asked to leave so that the committee could tell the champions of what was to be their challenge, they kissed the champions good luck on their cheeks.

Since they were to go in order of their age, Viktor was to go first, followed by Fleur, then Harry would be the last. Viktor was asked to draw a piece from a bag to see what he would face. He drew the Norwegian Ridge Back. Fleur then drew the Chinese Fireball, and Harry drew the Hungarian Horn Tail.

Viktor was then called out to the stadium for the beginning of the first challenge. He nearly choked when he saw the size of the Dragon. It was far bigger than the Dragon Filius conjured with the boulders. It was also faster and far more angry.

As soon as he set foot in the arena, he was attacked by the Dragon using it's fire breathing ability, and nearly ending the challenge right there. If the Pride had not taught him how to defend against such an attack, he would be through. He would personally thank Hermione and Luna for their brilliance later. The Aguamenti charm worked perfectly against the flames as he moved closer to the nest. Once the flames ceased, he transfigured a boulder into a Monitor Lizard, knowing it was a predator that liked to feast on the eggs of a dragon. The Ridge Back saw the movement on the other side of her nest and turned to face it. This gave Viktor time to run up and take the golden egg and retreat back to the entry and it's safety.

He returned to the tent where Harry and Fluer waited for him. Fleur pulled him onto a hug, and Harry shook his hand both telling him how happy they were that he was safe. He was not there long as he was asked to go to the healer's tent to get checked for injuries. He wished the two luck, and left with his prize.

It was a few minutes later when Fleur was called into the arena. Harry gave her a hug, and wished her luck.

Fleur walked into the arena after putting a glamor charm on her self. She appeared to the Dragon as a young Fireball. She posed no threat to the older Dragon, and was left alone. She stayed where she was but used a charm to cause a commotion behind some boulders that sounded like two other dragons fighting. This caught the attention of the nesting Fireball, and she left the nest to see if her mate was in trouble.

While her back was turned, Fleur went to the nest and took the golden egg and started back to the entry point. However she did not count on the speed of the Fireball as she found there was no other Dragon there. She turned to see Fleur leave her nest with an egg. The noise that came from the Dragon sent chills down the spines of all who heard it. It made you want to cry from the pain they felt the Dragon was in. The Fireball sent a sheet of fire towards the retreating figure of Fleur. She was caught in the flames, and would have been severely injured if she had not gotten her shield up in time to stop the flames from consuming her. The heat was tremendous, but she went on towards the entry to escape the enraged Dragon.

She made it back to the tent, where she collapsed in the arms of Harry. Her skin was blistered from the heat, but she would be alright. Harry laid her down on the couch, to wait for the healers to come in and take her to the tent for treatment. Fleur looked up into his eyes and she thanked him for the training he gave her. She would never have made it if it wasn't for that. She wished him luck with his Challenge, and kissed him on the cheek. She was then taken to the tent for treatment.

Minutes later, Harry was called out to face his challenge. Harry called out, "Accio Firebolt!" A minute later his broom came zooming into the tent and Harry mounted it and took off for the arena. He flew so fast, the Horn Tail didn't even see him coming at first. However this didn't last long, and Harry was soon facing the flames of the Dragon, flying just ahead of them. He used the boulders in the arena as coverage, and lost himself from the Dragon's view. The Dragon took after Harry going to the spot she last saw him. Harry was far beyond that point, and went in and took the golden egg from the nest, and back to the entry point where he entered it and was safe from the dragon. The dragon returned to her nest to see all of her eggs were untouched, and settled back into protect them.

Harry got back to the tent and dismounted his broom. He saw where the Dragon had almost got him, and did get the broom. The bristles were still smoldering when she torched them. Harry blew out a long drawn out breath, It was too close for comfort. He soon joined the other two champions in the healers tent. Fleur looked better after they treated her for her burns. They all joined for a hug, and then Harry was checked for his condition, and then the three were released form the healers care, and went back to the Great Hall and lunch. When they entered the hall, they were received with a loud sound of applause from both the students and the Professors.

Sirius and Remus watched as Draco got from his seat and left the hall to report to his father, as he was supposed to. They had found Draco before the challenge began in a vacant class room. He was holding his head in his hands and appeared to be crying. Sirius felt sorry for him and took him in his arms and asked what was the matter.

Draco looked at his cousin with a happy smile an his eyes still filled with tears. "Cousin Sirius, I want you to know that even though you don't know it, my mother is safe from harm hiding in your home. Please don't send her away. I will do any thing you ask just to keep her safe."

"Draco, I would never send her away if she truly wants to stay. As for what I want from you for this, Just keep on doing what you have been doing. Do not change a thing. Your father must not know you are aware of where she might be. He must think you are trying to help him. Hopefully it will all be over soon. Cissa can stay there if that what she wants, but, I'm afraid it will become her prison until it is all over. Lucius knows of it's existence and the approximate location. If she is seen in the area, it will be all over for her."

"OH she knows this, and will stay hidden until I tell her she is safe to leave. Just make sure she has enough to eat if you will. She also wouldn't mind some company now and again."

"She will not be lacking in food or company, I can promise you that. I will send Kreacher there to help her get along, and someone different will stay with her each night to keep away the boredom."

Draco thanked him and left for the stadium to watch the challenge. He would do as he was asked, knowing it would not do harm to the Pride or his cousin. He hoped it would be like Sirius said and it would all be over soon.

Sirius and Remus looked to each other and smiled. What Draco didn't know won't hurt him. They found the graveyard in Little Haggleton where Tom Riddle senior was buried. It had been monitored for weeks watching for activity. They were rewarded when a Death Eater was seen digging up the grave to examine the remains of the long dead man. They watched as two of his bones were removed, and hidden in a different location for when they were needed. They were put in a crypt and then locked to keep any one away they didn't want in. When he left, Tonks and Kingsley went to the crypt and unlocked the door and went in and took the bones and replaced them with bones that were made from spelled plaster to make them look exactly like the ones pulled from the grave. What ever they were to be used for would not work.

PP-}

Two weeks after the first challenge was completed, the three champions were called into the room behind the professors table and told of the Yule Ball. They were told how they needed to find a mate for the dance, and that they would be leading the Ball with a dance just for them.

Once they were released, Viktor went right to Hermione, and asked her to be his date. Hermione told him the made up story, and he was saddened by her admission, but agreed to take her as a friend. He didn't wish to go with any of the fame seekers that had been chasing him around the school grounds. He also agreed to let her dance with this person for a few dances, as long as he got to dance with Luna when she did. Luna heard this and beamed a smile at him, "Are you asking me to the dance as well Viktor Krum?"

Viktor didn't know she was there, and blushed when she made the question. Then he smiled back, "If you would agree then yes I am."

"Then since you asked, I agree. I think this will be acceptable to Neville as he will be there as well and get to dance with me when you are dancing with Hermione."

"So you have a boyfriend as well Luna Lovegood?" Viktor laughed.

"OH yes, Quite. However, he is a forgiving person, and will not try to hurt you, provided you are a gentleman and do not try to take advantage of me."

Viktor remembered the training sessions where Luna handed him his arse on a platter, "I think you are more than capable of taking care of your self Luna."

"Well, yes I guess I am, but it is always nice to know that there is someone looking out for you, don't you think?"

"Yes, I think you are right. After all, haven't you been looking out for me since I found out I was in the tournament?"

"Not so much looking out for you, just helping you get through it with out getting your self killed." Hermione answered for Luna.

The three laughed at this and continued talking until Professor Dumbledore got up and made the announcement about the ball to the rest of the students. As soon as he finished, students got up and made their rounds setting up dates for the dance. Harry got up and immediately asked Padma to the ball, and Neville got up and asked Ginny. Ron got up and asked Parvatti.

Draco got up and though he was appalled by the idea, asked Pansy if she would go with him. He knew she was the daughter of a Death Eater, and it would make things look right if he asked her. She accepted and gave Draco a hug which almost made him vomit. He wanted to ask Daphne, but seeing as how her father had remained neutral during the war, he didn't think it would look right if he asked her. He had to look good in his father's eyes in order to protect his mother.

Things were now all set for the next phase of the plans made by the Phoenix Pride.


	6. Chapter 6

Won't Get Fooled Again Keeperoliver Chapter 6

A/N: I know there are some readers out there that are ready to string me up. I said this was a Harry/Ginny pairing, and it is, or will be. Harry is having a hard time of it with the confusing memories he has.

His actions toward Ginny have her upset most of the time, and is becoming frustrated. I know more then one of you think Ginny is the bad guy in this, but that is far from the truth. How could she be? She has done nothing to warrant Harry's behavior, and has tried to be a friend to him. Harry's adult feelings are making him confused. He wants to be a kid, but, his adult feelings block this and take over his emotions.

Harry will get over this, but who knows how long it will take. He is still only 11 years old.

Now as for the boys reactions to Lily Potter. I don't know about all of you, but, when I was seven, I thought I was in love with my second grade teacher. She was young, Beautiful, and friendly. Plus wearing mini skirts to class didn't hurt. All I'm saying is that even kids fantasize about older people.

I could go on forever about the feelings I am getting from the reviews, but I think you want to read the story. So, here we are. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

WGFA-}

The train ride back to London got the friends to asking what each was going to be doing over the Hols. Hermione was going to Paris with her parents for vacation. Draco and his mum were going to visit some friends in Germany. Neville and his parents were going to New Zealand in search of some new plants. He could not believe that Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott talked to their guardians and got permission to go. Ron and Harry would be staying home for the Hols. Both their dads had to work. They promised that they would see as much of each other as was possible.

They also played games and ate from the food cart. Harry and Draco payed for enough snacks to keep them going to they got back to the station. Neville told them it would be his treat when they went back for second year.

Once they arrived to the station, they left the train together, and then split up seeking their families. Ron was the first to find his parents and Ginny. He was also joined by the twins and Percy.

Soon they were all with their parents, and they waved their goodbyes to their friends. Harry was updated to all the happenings that took place while he was at school. Amy and Luna kept running over each others speeches, and it was becoming quite confusing trying to figure out what each one was saying. He just left them alone and would find out later when he was alone with each one of them.

When they got home, Harry decided to help his mum with dinner, so they could talk. Lily was surprised when Harry offered but took they offer.

As they moved about the kitchen doing different tasks Harry asked his mum, "Mum, this thing you told me about my other self from the different time line, do you really believe it to be true? I mean it all seems so weird when you said it, but it also felt right. Does that even make any sense?"

Lily smiled at her son, "Harry, I can't say for sure that it was real, but it does explain your actions towards Ginny. And since we are on this subject, Harry, you have to give Ginny a break. She is dealing with your emotional ups and downs, and it is taking it's toll. She wants to be your friend, but sometimes you make it so hard. You know what, you and I are going to sit down this summer, and you are going to tell me exactly what is going through your head. I need to see where your thoughts are coming from. If what you dad and I thought is true, then this Hero left his thoughts behind for a reason. We need to find out what that reason is."

"How do we do that Mum? I mean it is not like he left instructions with these thoughts. Also, lately I have been having something like memories that never happened to me."

Lily looked up at this comment, "I think what we thought is actually a fact. He is giving you directions. But how is he trying to lead you? What is it he wants you to do? Is Ginny the one who hurt you?"

"Mum, Ginny said something that makes sense. She said maybe it was me that hurt her in some way."

"That could be true also. I never looked at it that way. You have always been so kind and understanding around us, I didn't see that maybe you could hurt some one."

"That is not exactly true. I was hurting Ginny by ignoring her. Then when we made up, I did it again when she agreed to write Dean after the Christmas Hols. Once again it was Ginny who set me straight. The more I think about it, the more I believe what you and dad told me was a fact, and it was Ginny who was involved."

"Well, like I said, we will talk about it later. Right now we have to get dinner done before your dad gets home and he becomes upset because we have been loafing. I swear, he was a part Weasley. My how that man eats. It is not safe when he and Ron sit at the same table and there is food on it."

Harry was brought to mind Ron's eating habits while they were at Hogwarts. Him and Hermione made a great couple, but like Harry, Hermione almost became sick watching Ron eat. He remember what Hermione said, "God gave us teeth to chew our food, but he forgot to tell Ron there intended purpose. Shovel and swallow is all he does. I wonder if he actually tastes the food he is eating?"

When Harry began laughing at this memory, Lily looked at him like he was insane. He had to explain his thoughts, and Lily joined him in his laughter. She had to agree with Hermione's comment.

Harry went and got the rest of the family when dinner was done. His dad had just finished cleaning up for dinner when Harry found him. They shared idle chatter as they headed for the kitchen to eat.

WGFA-}

Harry received letters from both Hermione and Draco about two weeks after their train ride. Hermione was telling him about the beaches along the southern coast of France. He wondered about this as she said they were going to Paris. He wrote her back about this.

Draco wrote that he was bored silly with his trip. He was the only one his age, and he felt like he was visiting an old folks home. All he ever did was sit and listen while the adults talked about the good old days. "Hello, does anyone even know I am here? What the heck are the good old days? I can't take this anymore, I want to go home." His mum heard him, and now they were coming home.

Draco also wrote to Amy, telling her he got something for her, but it was a surprise, He also got something for Luna. Now Harry had to listen to them get excited wanting to know what they got? He was going to kill Draco when he next saw him. What a tease.

Then Luna and Amy got a floo from Ginny asking if she could come and spend some time with them. They were both thrilled with the thought of her visit. Then she came trough the floo and was instantly pulled into a hug by the girls. She hugged them back. Then when she saw Harry she looked at him, but didn't move, not knowing what he wanted. When Harry spread his arms out to the side, she walked over to him and was pulled into a hug. Her first hug from Harry was the best she ever received. But she didn't want to fool herself as his mood could change with the wind.

His hug was meant as a welcome, but he felt different about it once he made it. He didn't want it to end. Unfortunately, Ginny put an end to it. She pulled away and turned back to Luna and Amy. and they grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs. Ginny never looked back to Harry. She was being hounded by both girls as they made their way up the stairs. Harry didn't want to put a strain on their relationship so he didn't say anything, but he thought he wouldn't mind doing that again.

Two days after Ginny got there, Harry got a letter from Hermione asking if she could visit, and he got permission from his mum and dad and wrote her back. She would join them Thursday and spend the weekend. The girls were thrilled to finally get to really know Hermione. Yes they had met, but it was not nearly long enough to get to know her.

Before Hermione got there he asked the girls if there was any thing special they wanted to do once Hermione was here. Luna popped out with, "Yes. Roller Skating."

Ginny was confused with this as she had never been and didn't really know what it was. When Luna and Amy explained it to her, she was a little nervous about it. They talked her into it though.

On Thursday Morning, Harry and the girls were waiting for Hermione's arrival, sitting on the porch swing. Soon a car pulled up, and Hermione jumped out of it and ran to Harry for a hug. Then she turned to the girls, and Luna pulled her into a hug, which started a hug fest for the girls. Hermione's Dad pulled her trunk out of the boot, and brought it up the stairs of the porch and left it. He got his hug and Kiss from Hermione and said his good byes to her friends, and left for work.

The five then walked into the house and Hermione was hit with the aroma of breakfast being cooked. Harry took her trunk upstairs to the room her and Ginny would share, and came back down. He walked into the kitchen to see the girls and his mum in a deep conversation. The subject of which he knew nothing about. He got him a plate then filled it and began eating, trying to understand what the heck they were talking about. He gave it up for a lost cause. It looked like it was going to be a long boring weekend. The only bright spot might be the Roller Skating.

It turned out exactly the way Harry thought it would. The only time he saw the girls was during meals and the skating. He had to admit it was funny watching Ginny learn how to skate. How Luna had to tie a pillow to her butt to keep from hurting her pride. Ginny was thoroughly embarrassed, but was grateful as she did fall quite a few times. Finally Harry took her hand and pulled her around the rink, and she started to enjoy herself. Hermione, Luna and Amy followed them around the rink watching as Harry and Ginny laughed as they skated. That was all the intimacy Harry and Ginny generated for her whole visit.

On Sunday, Hermione said her goodbyes to her new friends and told them she looked forward to going to school with them. She received hugs from them, all, and whispered to Harry, "Good luck Harry." Knowing he was going to be bored once she left.

Ginny stayed another four days then she too had to leave. She hugged the girls then went to Harry and they hugged for a bit longer than the hug he got when she first arrived. Harry felt a lot better after this one, and even received a kiss on the cheek from Ginny. OH yes, he could do with more of those he thought.

The rest of the summer was spent mostly talking and an occasional visit to the pool. It was not a bad summer for the three.

WGFA-}

The Durmstrang prison still had it's famous occupant, Gellert Gindlewald. He was still planning his escape, and whaty he would do, once he was free. The biggest problem he faced was getting through the two doors. He tried Legilimency on the guards to try and control their thoughts, but their Occlumency skills were to great.

Then one evening in August, he got his chance, when a new guard was used to bring him his food. This new guard's Occlumancy skills were not as great as the old guards, and he took control of the guard. He waited outside the outer door as the guard asked to be let out. Once the door was open, Gellert pounced on the door guard, and slammed his head to the floor. He then strangled him, and took his wand.

Once he had a wand, he knew his escape was here. His knowledge of magic was second only to Albus Dumbledore. The guards were no match for him as he made his way through the prison. It wasn't until he neared the exit, that the alarm was finally sounded, but by that time it was already too late. Gellert made his way through the tunnel that led to freedom, with only two guards there to try and stop him. Gellert took care of those two, and passed through the exit, and Apparated away to freedom.

The headlines the following day put a line of worry on Albus Dumbledore's face.

Dark Times Are Once Again Facing Our World

In a bold attempt yesterday, a prisoner made his way through twenty guards at the Durmstrang Prison, and made good his escape.

Why does this bode for dark times?

The escaped prisoner was none other than Gellert Grindlewald One of the Darkest Wizards to ever walk the planet. It took the magic of Albus Dumbledore to bring him in the first time. Will he have to do it once again?

Grindlewald became a partner of two other famous tyrants. Adolf Hitler and Emperor Hirohito. They all joined forces and nearly took over the world.

It would seem that the world will never be a safe place for any great length of time, as it is still feeling the pain of He Who Must Not Be Named laid upon us. Once again we must call upon the heroes of our people to come to our defense. Will they be up to the task?

Let us hope so.

Albus remembered what it took to bring his once friend. He also remembered what it is that he will be looking to take back. Albus had to make sure that it did not happen. He reached into his desk, and pulled out a wand. He held it in his hand, looking at it. He sighed as he took an end in each hand, and snapped it in half. The Elder Wand was too fearsome a weapon to let it fall into Gellert's hands again. It was never used by Albus after he won it from Gellert. It was too tempting.

It was too powerful, and had a bad feeling of evil in it. He put the broken pieces back in his drawer, and placed a powerful charm on it to keep anyone from getting to it.

He then looked to his friend Fawkes. "It is time my friend to once again bring in the Order of the Phoenix. I'm afraid there will be trouble ahead."

Fawkes didn't even take the time to acknowledge the statement. He flashed from his perch, and began notifying the Order Members.

James and Lily were enjoying their tea together, when they received the call from Fawkes. His presence meant that the Order was being reorganized. This time though, Lily refrained from joining. Her children were more important to her. Before the war, there was nothing stopping her from joining. Now there was all the reason in the world.

Frank Longbottom, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Kingley Shacklebolt, Mad Eye Moody and many more gathered with James in the office of Albus Dumbledore.

The news he passed on to the members was not what they wanted to hear. They knew that Grindlewald was the same age as Albus, and was almost his equal in power. It was just prayed that his stay in prison weakened him enough that he would not be a big threat. They also knew that he would align himself with some foreign power that would like nothing better than to rule the world, like Hitler wanted.

The big question was which country would it be? China, Libya, Iran or Iraq? There were many possibilities.

The thought of another World War sent shivers down the spine of the assembled group. In this time of Nuclear Power, it was clear that they had to find Grindlewald before he could join forces with a nation that had these capabilities.

It also became clear that the Order of the Phoenix would need help, more members, and possibly the entire free world.

Yes, the dark times was definitely on the horizon once again. But as before, they would face these times together as a team.


	7. Chapter 7

Phoenix Pride Keeperoliver Chapter 7

A/N: As most of you know, this has been the most miserable story I have presented to you. I am so sorry for the way I have messed it up. Poor Luna must be so confused because of the way I have totally screwed up her character, she may never speak to me again. I will put an end to this misery in the next chapter. I know quite a few of you feel I am overreacting to this story, but I have to force myself to write it. The thing about it is, that so many of you like it. WHY? I am having trouble getting people to read Donny Potter, and I am having a lot of fun writing it. As bad as the response is, I look forward to writing it. Fooled is holding it's own, and I still enjoy writing it. Oh well, an author is only as good as his writing, and I am glad that this story does not reflect the true nature of my writing. Normally I enjoy writing, and it hurts me to have to continue this story. Also, I believe I may take another shot at The Return once this is completed. I have had enough feedback to warrant it. Stay tuned, and bear with me as I try to end this one. As always, Ollie the Keeper.

PP-}

Draco was sitting in his common room feeling good about how he helped the Pride with his supposed spying. He knew that they had showed him what he wanted to see and no more. He knew that what he reported to his father was the truth with what he saw. He was also glad that the Dark Lord did not see fit to enter his mind or he would have seen the doubt he harbored about the Pride and the validity of the situation. He felt that they were not as torn as they put out to be.

He felt the end was near, and hoped the Pride was up to task as it came about. He was glad his mother was protected and safe. He had no such feelings for is father, as he was never that close to him. He was cruel figure that only seeked power and glory at the hands of the Dark Lord. He was not treated badly, but he also felt no love from him like he did from his mother. He used him as a he would a pawn in a chess game but a highly thought of piece. Like he was ready to put the opponents king in check.

He wanted this game to end, so that he could get on with the rest of his life free of pressure, guilt and pain.

PP-}

Albus, Sirius, Remus, Filius, Griphook and Dobby sat in conference with Alastor Moody. Moody had told Albus that the Pride was more than ready for the final encounter with Voldemort and his cronies. He had never seen a better trained group and was proud that he had been a part of their training.

They then talked strategy for the final show down against the enemy. Griphook and Dobby presented their plans for the showdown. Griphook told them of his idea of wards that he would put in place prior to the battle. When the Dark Lord called for his Death Eaters, they would pass through a disorient ward leaving them puzzled as to why they were there. It would set up a feeling that they did not trust what was happening. Voldemort would see the concern on their faces thinking they could not be trusted. In short, Voldemort's army would be in the same situation as he thought the Pride was in. Once the champions were brought forth, and they showed more support for each other than he expected doubt would set in. At least that is what they hoped for.

Albus hoped they were correct as everything hinged on Harry and the Pride surprising Voldemort with their strong connection, and his own group falling apart.

Griphook was only able to get a contingent of 24 more Goblin warriors from the Goblin nation. He was hoping for far more, but would make do wit what he was allotted. With the 100 Elves, and the Pride with the Order, there would be over 200 light side warriors taking the field against Voldemort with his over four hundred which included three giants and 50 werewolves. This was a minor point, as the full moon had passed a week ago, and made them much weaker.

Time was passing rapidly, and soon it would be time for everything to take place.

PP-}

With one day left before the final challenge, the Pride decided to rest this last day. To relax and enjoy each others company.

They had put aside all of their feelings toward Luna and her plan. The dance that took place after the Ball had gone a long way toward repairing any damage that had occurred. Ron and Hermione had returned to the way they were before the Ball. George and Luna had got back together. Harry and Ginny grew stronger in each others arms.

Viktor and Fleur were far more prepared for what they faced after training with the Pride. Viktor finally got to defeat Fleur in duel, but was never able to defeat a member of the Pride. It did not bother him though. In fact, this made him feel much better about what was to come. He felt safer and more sure of the outcome. If he had known what he was going to be facing when the Tournament began, he would have never have entered his name in the Goblet of Fire. He would have been hitting himself later if he had. The time he as spent with the Pride has been the most delightful time of his life. He never laughed as hard as he has while he was with them. He never felt so good about training as he had this past 7 months. He was never this close to anyone as he was this group of friends.

Fleur was in the same frame of mind. She wished the time she spent with this group would never end. What she has learned, and how she was beginning to feel stronger and more confident in her self was all due to the closeness she shared with the Pride. She hated that it was to all end very soon. Likely within the next 48 hours.

Finally it was time for the group of friends to break up for the night to get some well needed rest. Tomorrow would be a long and very tiring day, that may see some of them joining the people that have already been lost to Voldemort. It was not a pleasant thought, but it was one that they all accepted as a apart of what was to come.

PP-}

Harry, Viktor and Fleur sat in the tent, waiting to be called to the final task. They said their goodbyes to their friends and loved ones. Tears were shed at their departure. They didn't look forward to the next 12 hours, but wished that they were over with.

The time arrived for the three to go face the final challenge. It had been a long coming and they wanted it over with. The stood at the entry of the maze, listening to the rules as they awaited the start of the challenge. Then Dumbledore gave the signal, and being the first to enter, Harry went into the maze, and waited for the other two to enter. They would be going through the maze as a team, as they had practiced it.

Two minutes later, Viktor entered and joined Harry to wait for Fleur. It was two minutes after that that Fleur entered, and they took off into the maze to face what was waiting for them.

Their first obstacle was a Dementor. Harry allowed Fleur to call on her Patronus to drive the Dementor away. Her Patronus took the form of a beautiful Swan. It's silver glow lit the path ahead of them, so after it had driven the Dementor away, she kept there to allow them to see as they continued on.

The next obstacle was a row of Devil's Snare. Viktor used a freezing charm on the entire row, as the Patronus did not affect them like Harry had hoped. Fleur kept the Patronus up a while longer, but it soon began to fade away as she grew tried from keeping it around.

Once it was gone, Harry used his Lumos Maxima to illuminate the path. It gave them warning for what was ahead of them. A group of four Blast Ended Skrewts stood in their way. Viktor and Fleur set up shields to protect them from the blasts of the creatures. Harry took out one of the twins helpful little devices, and threw it at the four, and watched as they slipped into the swamp it had formed. Harry then threw another device,and it formed a bridge over the swamp, allowing them to cross with out any problem.

After turning the corner to the next lane, they were faced with a pair of Lethifolds. Harry used his Patronus to handle these deadly creatures. He forced them back and cleared a path for the three to continue on. The Lethifolds straining againt the Patronus to get to ther meal, but were denied.

The next two paths were clear of any obstacles which gave the trio a breather. However the next path was blocked by an Acrumantular that was nearly as big as Aragog, Hagrids friend. It shot a string of webbing at the three, which caught Fleur on the legs. It wrapped t self around her legs, causing her to fall to the ground and being pulled toward the arachnid. Harry used Secumsemptra to cut the web and Viktor cut her free and helped er to her feet. Harry then used a Levicorpus on the thing and had it suspended 15 feet above the ground. He used a shield over their head to prevent any further trouble from the webbing.

After what seemed like hours, they were looking at the Tri Wizard Cup, only twenty feet away. They approached the cup and then, as a unit they all grabbed the cup, and immediately felt the tugging on their stomachs. When the tugging stopped, they were standing in front of a headstone with the name Tom Riddle on it. Harry immediately pushed the other two away from him, and Harry was hit with a Petrification charm. He was then tied to the headstone.

Fleur and Viktor found a place behind other headstones for cover. They made it just in time, as the spells were hitting the headstones, blasting them apart. Knowing what they had to do, they backed out of the area, leaving Harry there to do what he needed to do, with out having to worry about the two friends.

Peter Pettigrew walked into the light, holding what appeared to be a baby, wrapped in a blanket. However when the baby talked, it was the voice of a full grown man. "Don't worry Harry Potter, your friends will not get far. They will be joining you soon enough. Wormtail, it is time to start the ritual. Retrieve the articles that have been hidden so that we may proceed. Leave me so that Harry and I can talk before we begin. I have waited a long time for this moment to arrive Harry. I am so glad that you could be here to share this moment with me. You see Harry you will be a part of my coming back. Not a willing part of it, but a part of it none the less I need something from you Harry, something you will not want to give me. AH Wormtail, you have returned with what we need, good. Let us begin then, shall we."

Peter began chanting, "Bones of a father long gone. Flesh from a servant willingly given." Peter then cut off his left hand and watched as it dropped into the cauldron along with a good amount of his blood. He then continued, "Blood from the victim forcefully taken." He walked towards Harry, ready to take the blood from him, but was stopped by an unknown force.

Then he almost collapsed as Harry was released from his bindings and he walked to the cauldron. Harry then did something unexpected, "Blood from the victim willingly given." And he cut his arm and let the blood drip into the cauldron.

Voldemort screamed as the blood dripped into the mix. His form began to grow. It grew to adult size of over six feet, but there was something about this form that was not quite real. It had a wax like shine to it, and his skin was hard to the touch.

He was also unable to see from his eyes. He could not move. He had no feelings. He could no longer hear what was going on around him. It was like he was a statue. His mind was trapped inside this shell, and there was nothing he could do to release himself from his prison.

He watched as Potter moved his lips, but could not hear the words he was saying. Tom never felt fear before in his life. That is until now. How had the ritual gone so wrong. Even if Potter's blood was willingly given, it would not cause him to be in this condition. What was the cause of the shell he was now imprisoned in? What had he become?

Harry looked at the thing before him. He didn't know that Tom could not hear or see. "I bet your wondering what happened to you, don't you Tom? Why it is you can't move? Just to let you know, the bones used to bring you back were not real. They were made of plastic. A muggle creation. Bet you didn't think something like would be your downfall."

Harry didn't see Peter take his wand and touch it to his arm, calling for the rest of Tom's arm. Soon the sky was filed with light, as The Death Eaters and Giants as well as the werewolves began to arrive. The minute they hit the shield, they lost interest in their surroundings. The lost look on their faces plainly visible. However, when the Order, and the Pride stepped forward, they took this as an attack, and began to fire off spells in order to escape.

Viktor and Fleur joined in the fight with their friends and were soon showing of their skills. Their training was paying off as they downed several of the Death Eaters and werewolves. They were joined by Hermione, Luna, George and Ginny and were soon fighting their way to Harry's side.

Peter tried to get away, but, Sirius stopped him. "Hello Peter. Long time no see. You haven't changed much. Still the little coward you were back at school. Not trying to get away are you? We can't have that. You need to join your brethren in battle. Go out fighting like the piece of shit you are. On your hands and knees begging for mercy. How do you like your handy work Pete. Old Voldy looks good as a doll, don't you think. Perhaps we should do the same to Bella so that he could have a mate. Sort of like the wizard version of Barbie and Ken. Yeah, Bella and Tom. Sounds good, doesn't it? Oy Remus, come here and look what I found crawling around."

Sirius was joined by Remus, who grinned as he saw Peter. "Peter, how good to see you old pal. Done any betraying lately? Kill any good friends? Oh wait, who is that standing in the pot? It looks like a molded version of Voldie. Great work Pete. He never looked better. Ouch, I bet that hurt."

The doll that had been Tom had been destroyed by a Death Eater that was trying to hit Harry. Tom's last thought before being destroyed was "What the hell is going on?"

The Goblins were set to task to take on the Giants. They had gladly accepted this, and went right to work. Eight Goblins went to each Giant, and began hacking away at their feet. The Giants tried to rid themselves of the problem they were having, but they could not touch the elusive little creatures. Soon, they found themselves with out one foot. This caused them to fall, and when this happened, It was just a matter of time before they lost their heads.

The Elves were split up, a part went to face the werewolves, while the rest continued on to face the Death Eaters. It took 10 Elves to destroy the werewolves in 5 minutes. They then rejoined their own forces to help with the Death Eaters.

The Light had taken their share of hits as well. George had lost a leg to a bludgeoning curse. Ginny had taken a deep cut to her back, and lost a lot of blood. Hermione was there as soon as she saw Ginny Hit, and tried to get to her. It took longer than she wanted, but soon stopped the blood flow. It would take some time, but she would be alright.

Dennis Creevy died when he took a AK meant for his brother. Viktor would never be able to Play Quidditch again when he lost his right arm to a Sectumsempra from Bellatrix. Fleur was there to take out Bella with a spell of her own. Bella dropped to the ground in two different places. She was split in half.

Remus had left His friend Sirius to take on Fenrir Greyback. His cause of his infliction. The fight they had was a fierce battle where Remus was bleeding from several different wounds. However, in the end it was Fenrir that was lying dead at the feet of his opponent. Remus then passed out from the pain and loss of blood. It would be a while before any one found him. He would survive the event, but it would take a while for his recovery.

The biggest hit the light side took was the leader of the pride, Harry. He was in a fight with ten Death Eaters, and was doing well, when an eleventh Death Eater struck him from behind with a cutting curse. Harry lost both legs to this curse, yet he still fought on. He took out all of his opposition before he lost his fight to stay awake. He did not die, but, he would never be whole again.

It took over five hours, but finally the battle was over, and the evil was defeated. The injured were taken back to the caste, where Madam Pomfrey and a staff from St. Mungos was on hand to assist the wounded. They had to use the Great Hall to attend to the casualties.

Draco had asked to be of some assistance, and the Healer asked him to clean the wounds of the injured. He did this with questioning the healer. He didn't like the look of some of injuries he saw that night. He tended to George, Remus, Viktor, Ginny, and then finally Harry. Harry was unconscious, and the look of pain on his face made Draco sick to his stomach. What once was a whole person, filled with life was now half a man filed with pain.

Harry was not in any life threatening danger, so he was one of the last to be attended to. If Ginny had known of his condition, she would be at his side. Instead she was with George and Fred. Tears were streaming down her cheeks at the sight of so much pain and suffering. She looked around to see if she could find Harry, but he could not be seen.

Draco saw Ginny looking around and approached her. He asked her if she knew what happened to his father. "I'm sorry Draco, He died in a fight with Dobby. Dobby was saddened by it, but your father left him no choice as he had just killed Dennis Creevy. He was looking to end the life of another when Dobby stepped between him and his victim. They dueled shortly, and Dobby used a shield that sent the curse your father used back at him. He died quickly."

"Thank you Ginny. I just wanted to know if he made it it or not. He deserved anything he received. Now, I have some bad news for you. I saw you looking for some one, and I think I know who it was you were looking for. It was Harry, wasn't it?"

"Yes, have you seen him?

"Yes Ginny, The Healers have taken him to St. Mungos. I'm sorry to say, Harry lost both his legs. I don't know what they can do for him. He was unconscious when they took him. Hopefully he will be alright, but emotionally he is going to need a lot of help."

Draco watched as the beautiful young lady broke down in tears. There was no way he could comfort her, so he looked for either Luna or Hermione. He found them both together sitting with Viktor. They didn't know of Harry condition either. When he told the they broke down as well, and went to look for their friend.

Draco was glad that it was over, but the cost of the victory was too much.

End note: Please keep the flame to a minimum friends. I did not do this because I was tried of this story. There is a method to my madness, I think. Hope you will be kind in your reviews, but, I expect a lot of critisism. As always, Ollie the Keeper.


	8. Chapter 8

Phoenix Pride Keeperoliver Chapter 8

A/N: Well, I hope to finish this here and now. I know there are those that don't feel the same as I do, but this was a horrible story from start to finish. I don't know why I feel this way, it just felt wrong. What I don't understand is that my story, Donny Potter is not doing well. However, I am enjoying writing it so I will continue to hat being the case, let me start it, so that I can get away from this story. Thank you to all who have stuck by it until the end. As always, Keeperoliver.

PP-}

Hogwarts had been turned into a second St. Mongo's. The hospital ward was only taking the serious cases. The rest were being taken care of in the Great Hall. Cots had been set up to accommodate all the injured parties brought in from the final battle. All of the light side injured that is. The dark side injured were sent to St. Mungo's high security ward where they were kept under watch.

It was a dark time for the wizard world. Though the threat was done away with, the cost was too high. The list of deaths began with the Professors. Severus Snape, Sybil Trelawny and Pomona Sprout were all lost in the fight. 5 Goblins had been lost. 45 Elves had been lost, including Kreacher, Winky and Striker, Severus' personal elf. He died trying to protect Severus, to no avail. Among the Pride and it's friends, Percy Weasley, Marietta Edgecomb, Roger Davis, Michael Corner, Dennis Creevy, Cedric Diggory, Parvatti Patil and Hannah Abbott were lost forever to their loved ones.

For those who trained the Pride, they lost Alastor Moody. There were also seven other Aurors lost along with him. In all, over one hundred lost from the light side. This was compared to the two hundred lost to the dark side which included Bellatrix LeStrange and her husband Rodolphus along with his brother Rebastian. Lucius Malfoy. Fenrir Greyback. The Carrow siblings, and too many more to list.

The injured when brought in were met at the door by a healer, and were then sent to the ward that they felt was suitable for their injuries. Many that thought felt they were serious, were not in fact life threatening or traumatic. Hermione, Fred, Viktor, George, Neville, Ron and Ginny were in this lesser category. They were kept together to help with the grief, Pain and hardship of the battle. They were happy that Dobby was with them to get anything they might need to help comfort them. He was also used by the Healers to retrieve serums from St. Mongo's that were needed. The supplies on hand were not nearly enough.

They were worried about the two who were missing from the group. Harry and Luna were not among the lesser injured casualties, which meant they were upstairs in the ward for the greater injuries. Dobby was asked to check on them, but he was not allowed entry, and no word was given to them about their status. The rest of the Weasley family was sitting with them, as well as Sirius. Sirius was also worried about Remus, and Tonks. They were also not with the group gathered in the Great Hall.

Upstairs in the ward, Luna, Remus and Tonks were being treated for some very nasty wounds. Remus was in the worst shape. Fenrir had done a number on him, before Remus was able to take him out, with the help from Bill Weasley. Tonks had to have the bones in her legs and arms healed with the use of Skele-a grow. Her ribs were also in need of repair, but not until splinters were removed from her lungs, and other vital parts. Luna was in a coma, suffering from a head wound. She was expected to recover, but they didn't know to what degree of damage was done to her brain. This injury was incurred while they were waiting for the serious injuries were taken in for treatment. It seems that a large tree limb had been weakened during the battle and fell off hitting Luna while she was talking to Viktor, with Hermione.

Then there was Harry. The loss of his legs was not considered serious, but the other damage done to his upper body was. In defeating Voldemort, Harry had once again been been hit with a killing curse that had done damage to his heart. No new scars had appeared, but the internal damage more than made up for it. Like Luna, Harry was also in a coma. Harry was suffering from shock, magical depletion, loss of blood and post traumatic syndrome. The medical staff took advantage of this and had Harry fit with a set of magical prosthetic legs. The covering on them matched Harry's skin tone perfectly, to include hair. Being connected to his nervous system allowed him to have feelings in them when he revived. The big question to them was if his body would accept the new limbs.

The next five days were days everyone wished to never happened. They were used to bury their dead. Arthur and Molly never wanted to see the day they would have to bury one of their kids. There was no way a parent should live when one of their children died before them. It was not natural. It had been asked by the Ministry and Dumbledore for all of the dead be buried in a special cemetery on school grounds, as a memorial. A large monument was placed at the entry of the plot identifying those who died to include those who died prior to the battle due to Voldemort. Each individual who died in the battle had their own headstone with personal words from their loved ones.

After it was all over, they all tried to find out the status of Harry and Luna. Remus and Tonks had been moved to the Great Hall, and told them all what they knew, which wasn't much. Just that they were still in a coma. They did tell them that Harry had been fitted with the prosthetic legs, but they asked them all not to mention it to him once he was awake. They wanted him to accept them on his own, without being reminded of them over and over again.

Finally after the seventh day, Luna became conscious. She woke up to a few other patients that were still there. She cried when she saw one of them was the unconscious Harry Potter. She tried to get up and go to him, but she was still too weak to stand. Madam Pomfrey heard her attempt, and went to her to see how she was.

Luna looked at the healer with the tears still shining, "I don't feel so good Madam. My head is spinning, my stomach is all tied in knots. My legs are weak, and I am worried about Harry and the rest of my friends. And this hat I am wearing is way too tight, and I can't take it off."

Poppy laughed at this, "Miss Lovegood, it is not a hat, they are bandages. You received a nasty blow to the head, and feared it may have damaged your brain. When you are feeling better, I would like to run some tests on you. Is there anything you need at the moment?"

"A glass of water, and some good news would be nice. Like is Harry sleeping? Will he be alright? And what is he doing with feet? I didn't think Skele-a-grow worked like that?"

Luna expected a laugh from the med witch. When she got was a somber look. "I'm afraid I can't tell you how Mr. Potter is doing. Not that I don't want too. It's just that I don't know. He is in a coma brought on by a number of things that are all serious conditions, both physically, and emotionally. We don't know if his body will accept his new limbs. There was damage to his heart that though it has improved a little, is not where we want it to be. So physically he is touch and go. Mentally and emotionally, we have no idea. His magical core has recharged, and is helping with the healing, but that is just the physical part."

Luna's tears were flowing even faster after being told about Harry's condition, The it got worse when Poppy said, "Miss Lovegood, I am going to allow you to have visitors, But I must ask that you tell no one what I just told you of Mr. Potters condition. I shouldn't have told you, but, I was using it as a test of how you were mentally and emotionally. I needed to know if you could handle everything that was about to be said to you. You see, there will be more pain coming your way Miss Lovegood. The event that took place nine days ago was devastating to us all."

Though she hated it, she agreed to what Poppy asked. Poppy then moved Harry's bed to the far end of the room, and placed curtains all around it. She did not want him seen and have to answer the questions on everyone's mind. OH she knew they would want to see him, and still ask questions, but she could put off answering them.

When word came to her friends that Luna was awake and alert and was able to receive visitors, they made the trip to the ward and sat around her bed asking her how she was. She assured them all she was fine, and that hopefully she would soon be released. Then they began with the questions concerning Harry. It hurt, but she lied to them telling them she knew nothing of his condition.

Ginny and Hermione were not taken in by Luna's attempt to cover for Poppy. They saw the bed at the far end of the ward surrounded by the curtains. However when they got up unnoticed and tried to get in the confines of the curtains, wards were in place that denied them entry. Madam Pomfrey had done well in Harry's protection. She did not take into affect the determination of the two though, as they used Harry's cloak to hide from the rest and sat and waited till all were gone.

Madam Pomfrey came out and told them all it was time for them to leave so that Luna could get some rest. After they were gone, she went to Harry and let down the wards she put up and entered the curtained area. She was followed in by Ginny and Hermione, and heard the gasp that escaped from both their mouths. She turned to them and said, "You can come out now young ladies. I know you are there. I should have figured that someone would find a way to sneak in."

Ginny and Hermione took off the cloak and stood there looking down at their best friend.

Ginny went to the bed, and sat down next to Harry and took his hand in hers and rubbed it to let him know she was there for him. Hermione went to the other side and did the same. Ginny looked up to the healer and asked, "Will Harry be alright?"

Poppy made a sigh of her own, "I don't know Miss Weasley. There are too many questions that need to be answered, and we won't get any until He is revived. If he revives. That is still a possibility. Him not coming out of his coma that is. Only time will tell."

"How much time are we talking here. Days, weeks, months?" Hermione asked?

"I don't know?" and with that, Poppy turned and left the two sitting there holding Harry's hands. They turned back to the entry when they heard some one approach them. Luna had somehow managed to make the trip to the bed and sat next to Ginny. The three sat there all praying to who ever would listen to help Harry pull through.

PP-}

Madam Pomfrey was not kidding when she said she didn't know how long Harry would be out. She could no longer keep Harry's status from his friends. She told them all he may never recover. After two months, Harry was still unconscious.

Viktor had returned when he was told of being allowed to continue to play professionally in the quidditch league. His prosthetic arm and hand had been evaluated and found to be edge free in play. They could not find any way that he could use the limb to any unfair advantage. He wanted to let every one to know, and that there would be passes to any who wished to attend any of his games.

Fleur also returned after she had completed her education at Beauxbatons. It seemed her and Bill were getting serious, and Bill had managed to get her a job with Gringotts as his assistant as head of security for the bank.

Life was moving along during the time Harry was in his coma. Hogwarts was getting ready for the new school year. Remus and Sirius were asked to become full time Professors with Sirius taking the DADA position and Remus taking the Herbology spot. Narcissa had been asked to fill the Potions position. Remus had also been asked to take on the Head of House duties for Hufflepuff, and because no one else wanted it, Sirius took on the duties for Slytherin.

St. Mungo's wanted to transfer Harry to their facility, but Poppy refused. There was nothing they could do for him that she couldn't do. Besides, with the new school year coming up, Harry would have visitors continually. That, and Misses Weasley, Granger and Lovegood would never go for the move. Harry was perfectly fine where he was. She wanted to be there if or when he revived.

Fred and George with help from Sirius found a place in Diagon Alley where they could think about putting their shop once they were done with school. They were also promised that once in school, they could visit both Sirius and Remus after classes to learn their secrets. Being their last year, Sirius and Remus only had to look forward to a short period of Weasleymania.

School had only been in session for three weeks when one afternoon at lunch Professor Dumbledore got everyones attention, "Please if every one would settle down, I would like to let you all know that there has been an amazing event that took place just a short while ago. It seems that our Mr. Potter decided it was time to join us from his little rest. Madam Pomfrey has asked that you all wait until the end of the days classes before you decide to visit. That is other than Miss Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood. You have been requested to see him right away. I believe the faculty is now aware that you will be absent from classes for the rest of the day, so when you are fin..." Albus saw the three ladies running for the door before he could finish. "ished with your lunch you may go see him." He laughed as he said the last part. He turned to his fellow members and saw he was sitting alone at the table. It seemed that Harry would have more company than he thought. Thank goodness he had already visited Harry. He may never get another chance.

Harry was sitting on his bed, rubbing his new legs, that felt like his old legs. He could not feel a difference in them from his real legs. He had feelings in them like his real ones. His feet were a little more ticklish than his real feet. After Poppy had finished her tests and gave him a good bill of health she left to pass on the news to the Headmaster.

His meeting with Albus had been a long one filled with the bad news of what happened during the battle and who was lost. He was glad to hear that everyone moved on from the devastation and was settling in to their lives free of threat.

Then at noon, Harry heard the doors slam open, and feet running across the floor approaching his bed. He looked up to see first, Ginny, Hermione and Luna dropping to his bed, all hugging him and and kissing him on the cheek. Then he saw Remus, Sirius, Minerva, Hagrid, and Narcissa with the rest of the staff come through the doors. Poppy decided to go see Albus and have classes cancelled for the rest of the day.

Harry looked to Ginny and told her of his sorrow about hearing of Percy. Ginny thanked him for his kind words but, they were not necessary. Yes it hurt, but, it could have been a lot worse if Tom had not been stopped that night.

Sirius and Remus finally got to Harry and they both hugged him asked how he was doing. Sirius reached into his pocket to pull out a letter and gave it to Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow looking at Sirius. Sirius just let out a laugh and told him to read it.

Harry looked to see it was from the Dursleys. He was tempted to just pitch it, but, changed his mind and read it.

To whom it may concern:

I have learned that my nephew Harry Potter was injured during a fight with an evil dark lord. I wish to know the extent of his injuries.

I wish to pass on to him how sorry I am this happened to him, and hope he is feeling well, or at least better.

If he is able to answer this letter, I would like to hear from him, and hope that in the near future I could get to meet him.

I would like to let him know that his mother and I were not on the best of terms when I learned of her death. I really did love Lily, Harry, and regretted every bad thing I said about her. I still have bad dreams about how I treated her.

I am glad that you were able to live with someone that cared, as if you had been forced to live here, I'm afraid I would have made you life miserable. I am a bitter person Harry, and a very spiteful one at that.

Hopefully one day you will take the time to visit so that I could get to know you.

Get well soon,

Love

Aunt Petunia

Harry wondered what that was all about. How could she hate someone she never met? Why did she hate mum so much?

After this letter, He didn't know if he wanted to meet her. He put the letter aside, and would think about answering it later.

He got back to his friends and they talked until supper time, where Poppy told him he could join them for dinner, but had to be back by seven for his next potion.

The walk to the hall was a different experience for Harry They may have looked lime and felt like his real legs, but, once he walked with them, he could feel the difference. It was like nothing he ever felt before. His legs felt alive and ready to do things he didn't know he could do. When he got to the stairs, the first set was about ten steps and then a platform. He felt like he needed to try it, so he did. He jumped down the stairs, and landed with just a slight dip of his body. His friends watched as he continued down the stairs doing the same thing, with even the longer distances. Not once did he fall, or get hurt. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, he ran for the hall, at a speed he never reached before. However, this might have overdone it, as he got a cramp in his thigh. What worked for his lower legs, did not work as well with his upper legs.

It would take time, but he would learn what his limits were. In the mean time, he was just glad that he was here with his friends, and the girl he would eventually learn to love.

End note: Well, I am certainly glad it is over with, though I did like this last chapter. Now maybe I can spend more time with Fooled and Donny. Till next time, this is the Keeper wishing every one a good day.


End file.
